Power Rangers:Gen X
by The New Dark One
Summary: A New Team Of Rangers has emerged, believe me you've never seen rangers like this
1. Chapter 1

The well dress lawyer quickly got out of his Porsche, he dialed his cell for his client " , yes your wife has agreed to leave you the house and the money in exchange fo…"

**BOOM**

The people were all in shock s the middle of the street blew open, a large green skinned lizard climbed out,, he was clad in black armor, with a blade on his arm

"Behold ssssservice dwellers, I come by order of my master Azure!"

The people all backed away, these monster attacks were beginning to become more frequent

"Hey!"

The lizard turned and saw the biker speed over to the crowd, he hopped of his bike and approached the lizard, "listen man I'm gonna give you one chance to crawl back to whatever hellhole you came from"

The lizard cracked a smirked revealing it's razor sharp teeth, "and what would a human like you be able to do to me"

He slashed at the biker, he leaped out of the way and pulled up his sleeve revealing his red and white square watch "It's Morphing Time!"

His entire body glowed bright red and then he appeared in his suit, "Alpha Red Ranger!"

He held out his right had which glowed bright red then his Ranger Saber appeared

"A bloody power ranger!?….no matter my master told me how to deal with you and your kind"

He held his bladed arm in the sky and released a blast of electricity at the Red Ranger

He leaped backwards and spun at the lizard slashing at him and defeating him

"Mission Accompli…arrgh!"

His entire left half of his stomach was burned,

**The Command Center**

The red ranger approached the gate, "Identification require"

He held his morphed to the scanner

"Welcome Red Ranger"

He slowly limped in the command center

"De-Morph!"

His suit vanished, leaving him in his biker garb

"How did the mission go Marcus?"

The flaming green head appeared right in front of Marcus's face "It….arrgh….it went find, all things considered"

"Yes I can see that…" the green head released a green sphere which healed Marcus's burns "thanks Dozu"

"have you consider what we spoke about?"

"yes and the answer is no, I can handle it myself"

"Marcus please listen to me, I know losing your team was hard and losing your brother wa…"

"don't you dare mention Davy!"

"I am sorry, I only mean to say, all rangers work in teams you need to find the next generation to assist you"

"the answer is still no…..I'm going out on petrol"

He approached the door but it wouldn't budge, he scanned his morpher "Access Denied"

"Dozu let me go!"

"Not until you agree to reform the Alpha Rangers"

Marcus looked at the silver briefcase at the edge of the desk "fine Dozu….but mark my words you'll regret this"

**1 Week Later-Angel Grove**

Marcus parked his bike right in front of the large house, he opened the back compartment and grabbed his briefcase, if anyone could help him form a team, it would be Tommy Oliver the Legendary Ranger

Knock…Knock…..Knock

The Door opened and a teen with shaggy brown hair answered "hey?"

"hello I'm looking for Professor Oliver?"

The kid looked sad "I'm sorry my grandpa's dead"

"what when?"

"3 years ago, he died in a house fire"

"a house fire?"

"Yeah one of his experience went wrong and he wound up paying the price"

"Oh….I'm sorry…this was a mistake" Marcus turned away and headed for his bike

"Wait!"

The kid ran over to him, "I'm his grandson Toby, I could try to help you with whatever you need"

"do you know anything about the power rangers?"

Toby started laughing "yeah….I know almost everything about them….here come inside"

Marcus followed Toby inside the large house "Its in the basement"

**The Basement**

Marcus was blown away by the large computer in the basement "it was my grandpa's super computer, he knew about every active ranger there was….and he taught me everything I would ever need to know about being a ranger"

Marcus rubbed his goatee "hmm maybe you'd make a good ranger after all"

He opened the briefcase showing the 3 morphers

A white and pink morphed, a black and white morphed, and a yellow and white morphed

"hey isn't there suppose to be a blue?…..I mean from what I studied there's always a blue ranger"

"we don't talk about it"

"Okay fair enough"

Toby grab the black morphed and strapped it to his wrist "Host Unsuitable"

"huh?"

Toby tapped the morpher "it's morphin time!"

Nothing happened "crap!…." he then removed the morphed and put it back "Sorry man,….guess all my training was for nothing"

"maybe not"

**A Few Days Later**

Marcus came into the command center "how's it going Toby?"

Toby had just finished installing the Super Computer into the command center "good"

Toby then pulled out his keys and plugged his green flash drive into the computer "download should take an hour or so…then we'll use my gramps computer to find your team"

"are you sure it'll work?"

"My gramps did allot of research, his computer will find anyone"

"HALT!"

Dozu teleported between the 2 "WHO IS THIS INTRUDER!"

Toby leaped back "whoa GHOST!"

Marcus stepped between them "calm down Dozu, he's Oliver's grandson, if anyone can help us he can"

"why haven't you given him a morpher?"

"It Didn't work said he was unsuitable"

"peculiar"

"Hey Guys…It's working!"

Toby started typing away at the super computer "hmmm?….wow him?…..them?…cool!…"

**Angel Grove-Skate Park**

Bobby stood on top of the ramp, he threw his headphones on and hopped back on his board, he leaped off in mid air and spun the board before placing his feet back on it, he then landed on he ground

The blond leaning against the rail ran over to him "oh my gawd babe you did so awesome!"

He wiped his hair away from his eyes, "Thanks babe,…." he noticed the 2 men in the distance watching them "wait here"

He hopped of his board and skated over to them

"Yo dudes can I help you with something!?"

The taller biker cracked his knuckles and smirked "your Robert Bowly right?"

"yo man it's Bobby"

"god come with us we have a matter to discuss with you"

"and if I saw no"

Marcus smirked and hit his morpher

**Angel Grove High-Inside**

"This concludes this student council meeting" Molly hit the gavel against the plank, all the students and teachers cleared out except for 3 guys watching her

"Oh hello do you guys need anything else?"

Marcus stood up and looked to Toby and Bobby "let me handle this"

He approached and flashed a obviously fake smile "I'm looking for Molly H…."

"Oh please cut the crap what do you want"

"I need you to come with me and my friends here….it's really important"

"Okay I'm in where we going"

Marcus turned to Toby and flashed his evil smile

**Angel Grove High-Outside**

The head cheerleader stood I front of the 10 potential cheerleader

"Give Me a A!"

"A"

"A!"

"Give me a N!

"N!"

"Give me a G!"

"G"

"Give Me A E!"

All the girl waved there Pom Poms almost in sync except for Carly, she always seemed to be 1 move behind

"E!"

Allison the head cheerleader looked at all of them, and was pleased all except for Carly

She wiped away her scowl and forced her fake smile

Give me a L!"

"L!"

Give me a G!"

"G!"

Give me a R!

"R!"

Give me a O!

"O!"

Give me a V!

"V!"

Give me a E!

"E!"

Carl finally lost her balance and fell over, Alison approached "You look really familiar…omigawd! Your Scary Carly aren't you!?"

"uh yea….it's me" Carly or the last 3 years of high school she went through a goth phase, but now she wanted to give the high school experience I real try

"You move like a retard fish"

Carly nervously giggled, "sorry about that, I guess I'm kinda a klutz"

"that's putting it lightly….look sweetie maybe you might wanna go hang with the others freaks….like those guys over there"

She pointed at the 3 guys sitting on the bleacher staring at them

Carly hung her head in defeat and walked over to the bleachers "Hey"

She sat on the bottom bleacher, "Carly Jameson?"

"Yeah" these guys were weirding her out

The biker hopped over next to her "names Marcus….I need you to come with us"

"Why would I…."

He hit his watch and a large red light engulfed the 4

**Command Center-Outside**

Marcus and Toby stood but Bobby and Carly fell as they 4 teleported outside the black tower

The small pink Miatta pulled up next to them, Molly climbed out "okay I'm here, what do you people want,?"

Marcus typed on his morpher "we have to do this inside"

The door opened, and once all 5 entered the 3 new occupants were shocked to discover how large the command center was

"Whoa" Both Bobby and Carly were shock

Molly was not impressed "So what are we doing here?"

Marcus approached the desk and grabbed his brief case "I believe it's better to show you then tell you….Toby?"

Toby grabbed the briefcase and opened it showing the 3 morphers

Marcus hit his morpher "It's Morphing Time!"

There was red light then he appeared in his ranger suit

Bobby fell back "whoa he's a power ranger!"

"Yeah and now you 3 will be to"

Carly looked "so how do we do it?"

Toby grabbed the yellow morpher and strapped it on her wrist "hit the button say the pass code and boom you're a power ranger"

Bobby grabbed the back morpher an d strapped it on "whoa my girls not gonna believe this one"

Toby held the briefcase to Molly, "uh no thanks….I'd prefer to live"

"what?" Toby and Bobby stared at her

"What none of you heard what happened to his old team?"

**The Darkcastle**

The large Red Lizard stood wearing his golden armor, and cape, his brothers a yellow lizard and a blue lizard soot behind him

"We demand retribution for our brotherssssss death!"

The blue and black armored man on the throne didn't response

One of the shadows approached "the master understands your brothers passing and he offers you a chance to kill the red ranger, with the 3 of you it should be easy"

The red skinned lizard laughed "brothersssss lets go to the service world"

**The Command Center**

All eyes were on Molly "I saw it on the news a year ago, his entire team was killed by some guy called Azure, each one was power less against him"

Toby turned to Marcus "is this true?"

"…..yes they were all killed, even my brother Davis"

Molly smirked "and you want us to be dumb enough to put our lives on the line?…uh no sweetie I'm not ready to die…are any of you?"

Bobby and Carly both looked away from the others on the one hand they could be heroes but Molly was right, they could die because of it

"I'm sorry Molly's right" Carly removed her morpher and placed it back in the briefcase

"Yeah dudes I'm just a skater man"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Marcus ran to the computer "oh no!"

"what is it Marc?"

"the Viper Brothers…I gotta go you all wait here"

He then teleported out of the command center

**Main street**

Rojo laughed as Azul and Amazil shot there acidic fire balls at cars and people "destroy ti ALL then that red ranger has to show up!"

"Looking for me?"

The 3 brother stopped there attacks and turned to see Marcus standing with his ranger saber ready to fight

"You killed our brother!"

"Yeah and I'll to the same to you 3!"

He charged Azul was the first to challenge him, there blades met and both put all there power into it

"You 3 won't win!"

"Yessss we will"

He shot a fire ball which sent Marcus flying, he slowly got up, the lizard monsters acid fire packed a wallop

He held his saber with both hands he'd need to access his super weapons

"Fire Buster!"

His saber turned into a large red blade

He charged at Azul and slammed his blade against the lizard released a large surge of red energy

It sent Azul flying into a nearby car, the impact snapped the lizards spin, Amazil charged over to his brother, "Rojo….he's dead"

Tears ran from Rojo's eyes "you have killed another of my brothers….you will pay Red Ranger"

Rojo sucked up a large amount of air then shot a large acid fire ball, this time it was so powerful it destroyed the Flame Buster and knocked Marcus out of his ranger form

Amazil charged over and with his blade picked Marcus up by his jacket "what ssssshould we do withssss him brother?"

Rojo's fangs shot out "we ssssend a messssage"

**The Command Center**

Toby typed away at the computer "yeah sorry guys no way out"

"are you sure Tobes?" Bobby stared at the screen

Molly started hitting the wall "come on you can't keep us here!"

Toby spun his chair around "look I'm not keeping anyone here, Marcus shut me out of the system"

"hey guys" all eyes turned to Carly she held her phone out for them to see "you gonna wanna see this"

They saw the video just posted on the web, Marcus being defeated, no one saw his face but they saw the red ranger being defeated

Rojo grabbed the person camera and placed it to his face

"Greeting Humanssss I am Rojo Viper, my brother and I invite you all to watch usssss execute the red ranger"

"Oh my god there gonna kill him" Toby looked around for something to use as a weapon, "YO DOZU!"

The green flaming head appeared "what human?"

"I need something to use as a weapon…I need to save Marcus"

"wait"

All of them turned to Molly "I have a better idea"

**Down Town**

Marcus was strung up with a chain by a pole, the viper powers used the venom from both there brothers fangs to fill the pot, they wanted to make this hurt

"a….activate…..oral commands…..

"Oral Commands Activated"

"Its Morphing Time!"

Beep

"Warning Battery Core Damaged, all higher function non available"

"dammit"

Rojo laughed when the cauldron was full "Amazil lower the prisoner…..and to you red ranger, I will enjoy watching you die!"

Amazil readied his strike

"HEY!"

Molly, Bobby, and Carly all stood in front of the Viper Brothers "Let the red ranger go!"

Rojo laughed "and why ssssshould we?"

"c….causee we're the power rangers dude"

Carly rubbed her morpher "and WE'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"the power rangers?….oh I'm shaking"

Molly hit her morpher "READY!?"

"READY!"

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!"

The 3 of them glowed pink, black, yellow

Then stood in there ranger suits

"Alpha Pink Ranger!"

"Alpha Black Ranger!"

"Alpha Yellow Ranger!"

Rojo laughed and charged at them with his blade, the 3 rangers summoned there ranger sabers and each dodged his blows

"Yo Guys!"

Bobby looked around "Toby dude how are we hearing you?"

"hacked into your morphers…..look I've looked at your schematics you each have super weapons you can use, y'know maybe on the bad guys"

"good thinkin bro" Bobby gripped his saber with both hands

It flashed black and turned into a axe "Spiker Axe!"

Bobby moved at super speed and slashed at Rojo

Rojo's both was slit into 4 pieces, as it dropped Amazil was horrified

"brother!…..I'll kill yo…." he glowed bright blue then vanished

**The Command Center-1 Hour Later**

Dozu released a green glowing ball which healed Marcus

Marcus removed his now torn up leather jacket "look I understand if any of you don't want to go on being power rangers, I know sometimes I doubt doing it myself…but you do help allot of people"

Marcus opened the briefcase "no hard feelings but this is your chance to walk away no questions asked

None of them removed there morphers "we're in" Molly smiled she wouldn't admit it but she loved kicking lizard ass

"Good…now you all go home and meet me here after school"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Underworld**

Amazil looked around somehow he ended up in the underworld, "where am I!"

"you are where you need to be Viper" Azure approached him "I have just the thing to get you your revenge"

"How!?"

"just follow me my friend"

Amazil obeyed and slowly followed Azure, the closer they got to the glowing light in the distance, the hotter the room got

Finally Amazil stared in awe at the weapon Azure presented him

**The Command Center-Outside**

The pink Miatta pulled up to the command center, Molly looked around as usual she was the first one here, the small black tower opened up and Marcus and Toby came out of the tower

Toby was staring at his Kindle "Wow Marcus these schematics are amazing, I've never seen any morpher like it"

"yeah our morphers are unique alright"

"But I was thinkin….have you ever considered a upgrade?"

Marcus smirked "why what were you thinkin?"

Both looked up when they saw Bobby skate over "Sup bros?"

"your late"

"really bro….cause my morpher says I'm right on time"

Marcus laughed "they don't tell time genius"

Carly was the last to show up on her yellow bike, "sorry I'm late"

Marcus opened the black tower, "lets go we're late"

**The Command Tower-Inside**

Toby started typing on the computer "So how do we do this training mission?"

Marcus reached onto his necklace and pulled out the silver amulet, he plugged it into the computer

"Let's start level 1"

The computer release a beam of blue energy and the 4 rangers vanished

**Virtual Reality**

The 3 fell to the ground and Marcus looked up at the ceiling "Hey Toby what do you got for us?"

"think of going classic"

Suddenly a pink vortex opened and a large army of Putty's charged out, "Ready Rangers?"

They each grabbed at there morphers "It's!"

"No!" they all looked at Marcus "we don't need to morph to beat them"

Marcus charged at them, Bobby and Carly took his lead and the 3 took down as many Putty's as they could, Suddenly the vortex reopened and a larger swarm of Putty's showed up

"Molly we need a hand!"

Molly was texting on her phone "Uh no I don't think so"

Marcus knocked the Putty's off of him "Toby shut down the simulation!"

Suddenly they vanished and then reappeared in the middle of the command center

"What the hell Molly!"

Toby, Bobby, and Carly all took a step back, they had never seen Marcus this pissed

"Look I just don't see the point in wearing myself out fighting simulations"

"It was to teach us to work as a team, which means we all fight TOGETHERS"

"look I don't how it worked with you old team, but you can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes I can!….I am the leader of this team and you will li…"

"This is crap I'm out of here"

Molly ran out of the tower and to her car, and sped off

Toby was the first to say anything "dude are you sure we should just let her go like that?"

"yeah she'll come around, in the mean time back to training"

Toby set up the next simulation

**The Town**

Suddenly Amazil emerged from the underground, he laughed as eh shot his blast of flaming acid at all the civilians

"Rangers COME AND FACE ME!"

His joy grew as he saw all the carnage he had created, "Hey!"

The 3 lights flashed and Marcus, Bobby, and Carly appeared

"Ready!?"

"Ready!"

"It's Morphing Time!"

"Alpha Red Ranger"

"Alpha Blaxk Ranger"

"Alpha Yellow Ranger"

Amazil laughed and released his blade, "Now time for revenge for my brothersssss"

The 3 rangers summoned there Ranger Sabers and charged at him, Amazil seemed to be able to block each one of the there attacks, his eyes glowed red and he shot a large blast of flames at Bobby sending him flying back

"Spiker Axe"

Marcus held his sword "Fire Buster"

The 2 rangers struck Amazil with there super weapons, there was large explosion but when the smoke cleared, Amazil was standing without a scratch "Impressssive"

Amazil moved at super speed he held his blade right at Carly's throat "ssssurender or ssssshe diessss"

"Guys don't do it!"

Bobby looked around then to Marcus "what should we do Boss?"

Marcus was defeated and he knew it "De-Morph" his suit glowed red then vanished, Bobby hung his head "De-Morph"

Both of them stared angrily at Amazil "okay now let her go"

"hmm I sssssay not!"

**Molly's House**

Molly had her head in her books she needed to get all her homework and all the paper work for student council done before tomorrow, and on top of that she had to worry about the fact that jerk Marcus wanted her to bend to his whim….AS IF!

"Hey honey?"

Molly looked up and ran at the man in her doorway "oh my god Daddy your back!"

Her dead held her close and lifted her in the air "that's right got a few months of leave, and plan to live it up"

He then put her down, "Honey there something we need to talk about"

He pulled out his phone and opened a video it showed the battle last week "You see that girl over there with the pink jacket?"

"Uh yeah?"

"that jacket look familiar to you?"

"y…yeah I have one like it"

"exactly like it, remember your grandma made it for you"

"oh I…I uh"

"so you're the Pink Ranger?"

"Yeah"

He smiled and looked at her wrist "why aren't you with your team?"

"I can't stand the red ranger"

"I know how you feel"

"what?"

"nothing nothing, I just mean I know how it feels when you can't stand your commanding officer"

"what should I do?"

"grow up and learn how to take commands, learn to except your teammates, and not be so thick headed, unfortunately that's one of the only things you inherited from me"

"ERIK!"

Molly's mom had just gotten home "Coming Taylor!"…Erik turned to his daughter "just think about what I said okay?"

"Yeah dad"

"good, now I gotta go help your mother"

**Snake Road**

Marcus angrily followed behind Amazil as much as he could, the 3 of them were blind folded and chained together, Amazil wanted them to "Face There Deaths"

"Finally We're here!"

He removed the blinds folds, and Marcus was shocked at what he saw, a large egg

"in a matter of hoursssss thissss beauty will hatch and it will consssssume you pathetic rangerssss"

"I don't think so ugly"

Amazil turned and saw Molly standing up the hill "I'll give you one chance to let my friends go"

"Or what?….I've already beaten 3 of you,what makesss you think you would fare any better?"

Molly smiled and hit her morpher "It's Morphing Time!"

He body glowed pink and her suit appeared "Alpha Pink Ranger!"

She drew her Ranger Saber then activated her weapon, her entire right forearm was covered by a pink satellite dish and antenna rod

"Sonic Boomer!"

She blasted his with the pink sound waves which send Amazil flying, Molly flipped off the hill and over to her friends, she easily broke them free, Marcus was the first to rise "Thanks Molly"

"No problem….sorry for being so thick headed"

Marcus smirked "No problem comes with the job….Ready!?"

"Ready!"

"It's Morphing Time!"

"Red Alpha Ranger!"

"Black Alpha Ranger!"

"Yellow Alpha Ranger!"

Amazil got up "it'ssssss time"

The egg cracked and suddenly the large viper the size of the empire state building emerged from it, "Oh crap"

It's hissing echoed, Marcus hit his morpher "Toby we're gonna need our zords"

**Command Center**

Toby typed away on the computer "I don't know how to break this to you but you won't be able to merge your zords"

"Why?"

"well there's no Blue Ranger"

"so your saying we're screwed?"

Toby stared at the screen "maybe not, look I just hacked into your morpher and…done just activated the override now you can control both zords….sending them now"

**The Field**

The 5 zords came speeding to there masters

The Red Lion Zord, The Yellow Bear Zord, The Pink Phoenix Zord, The Blue Wolf Zord, The Black Whale Zord

Marcus hit his morpher one more time "Zord-Merge"

The 5 zords reformed into a large Mega Zord, the whale zords blow hole moved on it's shoulder for a cannon, the phoenix's wings turned into a sword, and the bears head turned into a shield

"Alpha Force Mega Zord!"

The 4 were sucked into the Mega Zord

"Ready Guys?"

"Yeah"

"Good we gotta do this together"

The Zord moved at amazing speed toward the Viper

"BlowBack Cannon!" Bobby slammed the button released a large black energy ball hitting the viper, Molly looked at the viper

"Marcus I have a idea"

"your move"

"Phoenix blazed slash!"

The sword released a pink flame and the Zord slashed at the viper, a huge gash was left, it's hissing got worse, he released a stream of burning acid

Bobby's and Carly's controls were dead

Molly got up from her seat, "Marcus I have a idea"

"Another one huh?…..okay shoot"

"we can't move, maybe if we find another way to, we can free ourselves and beat the Viper all in one shot"

"okay"

Marcus pulled the levers

From the zords back 2 openings appeared the Mega Zord Propelled toward the viper, it moved out of the way

"No We blew our chance!" Molly was now out of options, Marcus laughed "we still got a ace"

As the Zord went further and further into the sky, Marcus hit the released gear

The wolf Zord shot right out of the Mega Zord, it turned into a metallic ball with spikes, it slammed right into the vipers head, killing in

Amazil had no choice left but to flee

**The Command Center-1 Hour Later**

Toby looked at the Zords, "wow amazing they survived a acid attack but they look the same"

Marcus started at the Wolf Zord "Yeah these things seem to be able to survive….if only there rangers always did"

**The Underworld**

Azure watched the viper being killed, but his focus was not what was killed but by what it was killed by The Blue Wolf Zord, Azure hadn't seen it in years, he still kept the destroyed blue morpher he had claimed years ago

He had underestimated this new team of rangers, a mistake he would not soon repeat


	3. Chapter 3

**Underground**

"Are we there yet Mol?" Bobby was kicking the driver seat, Molly huffed and looked at the GPS "almost", Carly was playing angry birds on her phone and Toby was typing something on his tablet

Molly could barely see, why the hell did Marcus want to meet underground?

Finally after a few more miles she saw Marcus standing in his ranger suit waiting,

The 4 stepped out of the car and approached there leader "So what's up"

Marcus hit his morphed and the suit disappeared "We need to talk to someone here, we need info on how the hell the Viper Brothers got the giant serpent egg"

"and we're looking underground why?"

Marcus smirked and hit his morphed again, soon the gate behind them opened up and the entire underground city was revealed to them

"Whoa!"

"Yup welcome to The Underground, where almost all the monster and criminals call home"

Toby put his tablet away and stepped out of the car "So what are we doing here?"

"Simple, we need to talk to the head honcho here…Dez"

**The Vulkner Residence**

Nikolai Vulkner sat at his desk drinking from the half emptied beer bottle, staring at the large suit of armor which by now many would just call a giant paper weight

"Oni vse idioty , skoro oni budut znat', chto my oba mozhem delat' svoyu mekhanicheskiy drug"

He was wasted like he was everyday after teaching those damn brats at th school, "Nikolai?"

The large bald man in a leather jacket came down "Nikolai I…you must stop this madness, it isn't healthy for you shurin"

Nikolai dropped his beer "Viktor it is good to see you again…hows Illyana doing?"

"she'd be doing allot better once you quit this madness!"

"it isn't madness, I know I am meant for more from this world"

"listen Illayna and I are planning to leave Angel Grove, promise me when we come next week you will give it a chance"

"Nyet I can't this suit is to…"

"Radi vashey zhenoy , ya proshu vas"

Nikolai dropped his head "fine…in 1 week I will get rid of the suit"

**The underground**

The 4 were blown away while Marcus looked for the building

"Who made this place?"

"your grandfather" Toby was shocked,

"the great Tommy Oliver made this place so that any monsters who wanted peace could live without any trouble"

"wow, Tobes you gramps was awesome!"

Finally they found there was to a grey shop "okay when we get in let me do the talking, this guy is nuts"

Marcus walked in and approached the small monstrous bug behind the counter "I'm looking for Dez"

"is that so 'buzz' I'll see if he can meet with you red ranger"

"good"

Toby and Bobby looked around the shop, there were all matters of weapons, glowing orbs and other things, wow can't believe gramps never told me about this place"

"maybe he forgot?"

"maybe"

"you wanted to see me **Red Ranger**"

The team grew uneasy when Dez came in although Marcus stayed calm

Dez had a large body builder shape, his right arm had spikes growing out of it, and his left as small black shards growing on the skin

He wore a machine on his upper torso and neck, and his black skull floated in a yellow sphere being held by the machine

"hey Dez, I was wondering if you know how the viper brothers got there hands on a giant serpent egg"

Dez turned away and typed on his register "I asked you a question Dez"

"yeah…but yet I don't see any new money in my register"

"listen you…" Marcus placed his arm in front of Molly "let me handle this"

He approached the counter "fine I'll take 3 mech cards"

"$50"

"$50 that's highway robbery…fine" he handed Dez the money and got the mech cards "now about the serpent egg"

"Well what I heard from a friend of a friend is that they saw Azure and his slaves were tunneling through the edge of the Underground and found it"

"Azure?….are you sure?"

"Yeah…so I see you got yourself a new team"

"Yeah buddy I did"

"seems I missed the audition huh?"

"Yeah looks like ya did" Marcus smirked

"well lets go guys…good seeing ya Dez"

"See ya around Mac"

The 5 left the shop and headed back to the over world

**The School-The Next Day**

Toby could barely focus on Professor Vulkran's lesson, then finally the bell rang and Toby bolted for the door, he was in a hurry to finish his secret project

" please stay behind"

Toby sat back in his seat, sniffed then approached "Toby you are by far one of my smartest students, and I would like to ask you a favor"

"What is it sir?"

"I have a very important project I would like you to take a look at"

"What is it sir?"

smiled "it will change EVERYTHING!"

**Vulkner Residence**

Toby looked at the suit of armor's circuitry "Looks like it's been fried sir"

"It has been but I think with both of us working together, we could bring it back to life"

"how did you get it sir?"

"20 years ago, my wife Illyana and I were watching the stars, then this suit flew and almost killed us, I brought it home and tried fixing it, I knew it was my destiny to find it, and after 20 years my wife believed I was a fool and….she left me, but once we fix it and prove her wrong, everything will be as it should"

Toby looked the circuitry again "sir. I have an idea, I'll come back tomorrow"

"Yes….of course whatever you need Toby"

**The Next Day**

Toby didn't come to school that Vulkner was concerned Toby might have changed his mind, He went to close the suit up when he heard the door open and Toby ran in with his backpack stuffed

"I've got it!"

He unzipped the bag and pulled out a metallic disk, he placed it on the circuitry, then started equipping some of the other machines into it, it took a good 5 hours to install all these new machines, but then Toby closed up the chest

"Okay sir I think we've got it"

Toby pressed a remote button and the suit opened up, Vulkner removed his jacket and stepped into the suit "ready sir?"

"yes my boy, I was born ready"

Toby then closed the suit and turned it on

The chest started glowing with a bright blue light, the suit began to move " suit power cells at 100%….Yes it's working, and now 'neural download in 3...2...1'….yes I see it now…I see my destiny!"

"What is it sir?"

"this suit….no I am suppose to destroy earth!"

"uh I think you might have inhaled to many suit fumes"

"Nyet my thoughts have never been clearer, now be gone child!" he waved his hand and Toby vanished from the lab

**The School**

A small wormhole opened and Toby dropped to the ground,

Beep

"Hey…yeah Marcus we have a problem

**The Command Center**

Toby sat as Marcus paced back and forth "So you created a disk which has a copy of our ranger codes, then put it a machine?"

"I thought it would help, ya know Vulkner seemed like he was one of the good guys"

"You didn't hear Toby" all eyes turned to Molly

"Vulkner had a break down 2 years ago, his life left him after some weird failed project"

Toby looked at Marcus "what now?"

"Now?….It's Morphing Time!"

The 4 rangers glowed there colors

"Alpha Red Ranger"

"Alpha Black Ranger"

"Alpha Yellow Ranger!"

"Alpha Pink Ranger!"

"let's go guys"

**Angel Grove Park**

Vulkner hovered over the park, the programming was flowing through his brain in bits and pieces, he knew here would be a good place to start the destruction, Angel Grove had a strong magnetic pull

"Vulkner!"

The rangers ran with there sabers ready, Red was the first to speak "You can't do this!"

"Yes I can, my cause I pure, this world is already gone"

"Please think of the innocents you'll be killing" Molly had hoped he would see reason, "My method will be quick and painless, it will occur in a fraction of a second, faster then they could comprehend what was happening"

He turned away from the Rangers, Marcus had to stop him here "Flame Buster!"

He swung the large blade at Vulkner, but soon it wouldn't budge and Marcus couldn't move his arm

"You are quit strong boy, my sensors say this blade ways over 200 pounds and you can wield in with one hand…impressive…..Increase Gravity 300%" Marcus's arm dropped downward as the Flame buster slammed in the ground, the ground under Marcus's feet began cracking under the pressure of his now 39000lb body

"Sonic Boomer!" she shot the waves of energized sound, Vulkner waved his hand and created a white force field around Molly

"Sound Proof Force Field"

Bobby looked at his down teammates, and saw a opening "Spiker Axe" he shot towards Volker "Teleportation"

Bobby faded away from the battle field and Vulkner hovered away, Carly hit her morpher and prepared her super weapon "Thunder Striker!" he saber turned into a lightning bolt spear

He released large surge of light bolts at Vulkner, he waved his hand

"Lightning Redirection"

The bolts reverse and struck Carly sending her flying back

**Command Center**

"AHHH!"

Bobby appeared right in the command center, Toby spun the desk chair around "Bobby what the hell happened?"

"Vulkner beat us….he knows all of our moves"

Toby bit his thumb and turned his chair back to the monitor

"then maybe you guys should learn some new tricks"

**The Park**

The 2 rangers were knocked out and demorphed, Vulkner almost found the ideal spot to destroy the world

"You Tin Man!"

Bobby stood ready, "Please child we've gone through this before"

"Yes and this time I'm gonna win"

He hit his morpher "Artillery Zords"

A small plane flew over to them and released 3 mini zords

A yellow drill, a red robot with a hammer, and orange pterodactyl

"What!…I have no data about Artillery Zords?"

"There part of our secret files, now attack!"

The 3 mini zords charged, The Orange Striker Zord, shot lasers at Vulkner and each one took a piece of his suit

Vulkner power cells were fading, the drill Zord shot right at him, he flung it away and once he did the Hammer Zord struck him sending him under ground

"This is working Toby"

Toby smiled and typed in the final code

The 3 zords shot in the sky and merged together

"Artillery Alpha Mega Zord"

The miniature mega Zord stood prepare for Vulkner to return

Sure enough the armored man flew out from the crater "You will not keep me from my destiny!"

He flew toward the Zord, it struck him with hit's drill sword, drilling right through his chest almost hitting the disk

" 'error' 'error' power….cells are dying"

He grabbed the drill arm and ripped it off, he then grabbed the Zord by it's neck "Oxidation Activate'

The Zord began rusting then it crumbled into nothing but dust

"Toby you wouldn't happen to have a plan B would ya?"

"well in fact"

Toby typed away, Dozu appeared "I would advise against it Toby, it hasn't been tested yet"

"Well let's call right now a test"

From under the command center a large silver missile shot into the sky, Vulkner saw it approaching and he dodged it

"Ha!...was that your best shot…you missed!"

Bobby was horrified "Tobes you missed!"

"wasn't aiming at him"

The missile reached high in the sky then formed into a satellite

The dish moved around then stopped

Toby's screen showed the park and Vulkner, Toby aimed and released the shot

The large green laser shot from the sky and hit the power disk

Soon the entire system began overloaded and it blew up

"Bobby save Vulkner!"

Bobby ran over to the burning suit and pulled Vulkner out, he was burned, his hair was gone and it started mumbling

"0101010101010010101010101010101010101001010101010 100101010101010101011001010101"

**That Night**

Vulkner laid in the hospital transport, he would be serving jail time as soon as he woke up form his coma

But he wasn't comatose, he was dreaming, the data disk downloaded so much more then any one could predict he had the schematics for the morphers in his brain, he knew the identities of every ranger past and present

Vulkner was denied his destiny, as soon as he awoke he would claim it once more


	4. Chapter 4

The green hooded girl ran as a fast as she could away from the monster, he moved slowly on account of his armored legs, but soon the girl hit a dead end

"you've got no where the run now girlie"

The girl dropped her hood, showing her black pigtails, and her pretty face "Watashi wa hantā o jikkō shite ita, watashi wa wana ni anata o yūwaku shita"

The Hunter looked up to the top of the wall and saw 2 boys standing waiting they like the girl were Japanese, and wore there colors blue for the first boy, and black for the other

The jumped and landed next to there comrad, the boy in black glared at the hunter "Junbi ga dekite!?"

The other 2 smirked "Junbi ga dekite!" they yelled in union

"Sorehana Morphin jikandesu"

**The Command Center**

Toby was busy typing away on the super computer when he heard the door alarm ring, he rolled his eyes and opened the door for Bobby

"Yo Tobes what's up?"

"working"

"On what?"

"y'know new morphers"

"you need to get out bro"

"yeah yeah, Marcus has already told me that"

"you should listen dude"

Toby went back to his digital blue prints, as Bobby raided the fridge, luckily like Bobby, Marcus had a sweet tooth and kept the fridge filled with candy and sodas

Molly and Carly were the next ones to enter, Molly rolled her eyes as she saw Toby working on the computer, Carly leaned over "Hey Toby whatcha doin?"

"working on new morphers"

"Cool…what you got so far?"

"well they'll act as communicators, and for Bobby they'll have games"

Carly smiled and walked over to the fridge, she leaned over to Bobby "We need to get him a girlfriend"

Molly smirked "look who's talking miss Hyman Club"

"Shut up!" Molly and Bobby giggled at Carly's embarrassment, then Bobby grabbed another root beer "by the way Mol what are you talkin bout?"

"what do you mean Bobby?"

"Well as the only ranger here with a girlfriend….I say your all pretty pathetic even Marc….and he's standing right behind me isn't he?"

"nice observation genius….and I had a girlfriend until she was killed…so yeah thanks for dragging that up"

"whoa sorry bro, no disrespect man"

"Whatever…by the way you kids shouldn't be eating all the crap"

He sat on the couch "So Toby give any thought to what we talked about last night?"

"No"

"C'mon you can't be here 24/7, you gotta get out and do som….wait hold on Marcus Rylander how can I….oh it's you…yeah we can meet you guys…sure see ya then"

"What was it Boss?" Bobby plopped right next to Marcus, Marcus shoved him off "We gotta meet with some other rangers"

"Wow really?" Carly then lowered her head

**The Woods**

The 4 rangers leaned against Molly's car, Carly missed Toby "Hey why didn't Toby come with us?"

"it's a rangers only matter"

"So why isn't Toby wit…" Molly then realized and stared angrily at Marcus

Bobby tapped his morpher from boredom "Your one cold dude Boss"

"Not my idea"

They noticed the tricked out black car zoom in, as soon as it stopped the 3 rangers stepped out, the girl and the blue jacketed man stood at attention as the black jacketed man spoke to Marcus in Japanese

Bobby leaned close to Molly "You got any idea what there saying?"

"Not a clue, I took French"

After the 2 spoke Marcus approached his 3 teammates "Okay Kenji told me what's up, some monster named the hunter attacked there team took out 3 of there teammates, Molly you take Mariko to the command center then meet us a Pierce Manor…you got that?"

"Yeah"

**The Command Center**

The ride to the center was quite Molly couldn't speak Japanese and what she could tell Mariko couldn't speak English

Molly gestured for Mariko to follow her, she hit the ringer and the door opened, Mariko looked around in amazement

"Wow!"

"Yeah pretty big right?" Molly looked and saw Toby standing behind them, Mariko turned and smiled

"Yes it's huge!"

"wait you speak English?"

Mariko smiled "I was raised in America, I moved to Tokyo after my mother died"

Toby smiled "So what's up Mol?"

"Marcus said to keep Mariko here while the rest of us take down the Hunter"

"Yeah no prob, good luck hunting the hunter"

Mariko took a few seconds then started cracking up "your funny"

"thanks"

Molly ran out the door, and Mariko sat on the couch "So?"

Toby turned his chair around "So what?"

"we're not really gonna stay here the entire time are we"

Toby laughed and turned off his computer "of course not, I was just waiting for them to leave!"

**The Park**

"Wow your grandpa's the Tommy Oliver!?"

Mariko chomped down the pretzel Toby bought "yeah he was the great and powerful Tommy Oliver"

"I think your thinkin of Oz"

"Same different, especially with there fat heads"

Both laughed and kept walking, they eventually laid down on the grass "So Mariko…why did your brother bench ya?"

"it's so stupid!"

**5 Hours Ago (Translated)**

Kenji glowed black and appeared in his morphed form "Black Bat Ranger!"

Shinji glowed bright blue and appeared in his morphed form "Blue Shark Ranger!"

Mariko glowed green and appeared in her morphed form "Green Elephant Ranger"

"We Are The Jungle Fury Rangers!"

Mariko was the first to charged at the Hunter, she wasn't gonna give him the chance to beat her like he did the others, he merely leaped out of the way and snapped his whip at her, as soon as it struck, her power was drawn out of her, he then let go and laughed

"I summon you Elephant Zord!"

The Elephant Zord obeyed his command and appeared, The Hunter then struck it with his whip and it was drawn into him, and then a green armored plate appeared over the Hunters chest

"another pelt for my collection!"

**Now**

'Whoa he stole your Zord?"

"Yeah, but it's fine once we destroy him, my Zord will be freed….they just think I'm to into it"

"You were close to the rangers he killed?"

"Just one Casey"

"well I'm sorry he died"

"oh…yeah thanks"

"Come with me I wanna show you something"

**The School**

Mariko was amazed at the view, and how carefree Toby was, she had over heard the others mention he was a nerd, but now just watching the clouds with him, it felt right

"So why aren't you out there with the others Toby?"

"None of there morphers worked on me"

"Wow"

"Yeah….they think I need to get a life, they think I'm to obsessed with the ranger thing, but I'm just trying to help them the only way I can"

"I understand…don't worry your time will come"

"thanks Mariko"

**Downtown**

The Hunter ran he felt the rangers were on his trail, finally yellow and pink blocked his exit, he turned and red and black were there then the 2 jungle rangers

"my my, it seems like I've been outsmarted….but a hunter always come prepared"

He whistled then suddenly 3 tiger skeletons appeared, "Like em?….there all that's left of your 3 friends!"

The tigers punched at them, Marcus and Bobby handled one of the them, Molly and Carly handled another, Shinji was overpowered by the last, Kenji saw The Hunter getting away

"Ani wa watashi o tasukete!"

Kenji watched the hunter get away and turned to save his brother

**The School**

"Now isn't this just Darling!"

Mariko leaped up when she heard the Hunter, "oh don't get up on my account"

"It's mor…." he struck her he flung a dagger at her sending her flying against the wall, "Oh I guess I don't know my own strength!"

Toby really wished the others were here, He looked at the Hunter then at Mariko, it was time to act and he knew it

He ran to the unconscious Mariko, he removed her morpher from her wirst and strapped it to his own

"Relax Toby you can do this"

He took a deep breath "It's Morphing Time!"

He glowed bright green and the large elephant form engulfed him, when it faded he appeared in the suit

"Green Elephant Ranger!"

"Oh this is priceless, not only to I get to kill the green jungle ranger, I get to kill the great Tommy Oliver's grandson!"

He flung his whip, it curled around Toby's wrist, Toby jerked his arm back sending the Hunter flying toward him, without thinking he punched him as hard as he could sending the Hunter against the wall

"Oh I guess I don't know my own strength1" he walked toward the downed Hunter, he picked him up by the throat and began punching him, finally after a few strikes, one which covered Toby's hand with blood he stopped and dropped his opponent

He turned to help Mariko

"Wha….what are you waiting for…..kill me!"

"No….I won't stoop to your level"

"COWARD!"

Toby removed the knife holding Mariko to the wall, and carried the unconscious girl down the stairs, when he made it to the parking lot he saw the other rangers waiting

"Nani ga okotta no ka?!"

Toby handed Mariko over to her brothers, Marcus stared at Toby "Toby is that really you?"

"What can I say, when I go out…I go all out"

**That Night**

Toby sat at the computer rubbing his wrist, he felt so weird not having the morpher on, Mariko was on her way back to Tokyo with her brothers, she promised to see Toby soon

"Hey Toby"

"Hey Marcus" Marcus sat right next to him "So….details"

"on what?"

"C'mon you spent the entire day with her and you expect all of us to believe nothing happened?"

"that's the truth"

**The Underground**

The Hunter was chained to the ground, he didn't even see who had abducted him, he heard a heavy door slowly opened then the large blue armored man came in "The Hunter I presume?"

"Azure"

"Good you've heard of me….that's good, will make this go allot easier"

'What allot easier"

Azure's hand went right through the Hunters chest, soon the energy started being drained from the Hunter and into Azure

Azure laughed as he grew stronger, he then removed his hand from the Hunters chest and watched as his 2 shadow slaves dragged what remained of the Hunter away


	5. Origin

**The Command Center-Hallways**

Molly and Bobby looked around the halls, Bobby was jumping around "come on come on!, there has to be a bathroom here somewhere!"

"Calm down ya big baby, we'll find it"

Molly opened one of the doors and found a small room, "whoa…jackpot"

**Computer Room**

Marcus laid under the main computer "So you sure this'll work Dez?"

"Positive Marcs" The large mutant opened the generator panel and then hit his walkie talky "uh small problem chief"

"What's that?"

"Uh…..'transmission interrupted'"

"Yo Dez?….hello!"

Suddenly all the lights turned off, "Dammit!", Marcus looked around to find the emergency power switch, he heard a whirling noise and Dozu appeared floating "what happened to the lights?"

"What happened is this play is a shithole!"

"Hey Marcus is that you?" Molly came out of the hallways, with Bobby following behind

"Looks like we didn't pay the electric bill Boss?"

"ha ha very funny"

They heard banging on the door and Marcus approached "Who is it?"

"Toby and Carly!"

Marcus grabbed th elarge metallic door and pried it open "Get in"

The 2 scurried inside and Marcus pulled the door back in place, suddenly the lights flickered back on

Beep Beep Beep

"Oh shi…"

LOCKDOWN ENABLED

The doors slammed shut and a iron bar shot over them, all the computers shut down

Toby looked around "We're locked in?"

"until sunrise….so get comfy kids, we're gonna be here awhile"

Molly sat against computer "So gives us plenty of time for you to tell us about this" she handed Marcus the picture and Marcus held back some tears "So you found Davey's room huh?"

"Davey was your brother?"

Marcus handed the picture around to the others

It had Marcus sitting next to the original pink ranger, black sitting behind them, yellow on the opposite side, and Davis in his blue ranger form with his arms around Pink and Marcus, ruining there romantic posing"

When Carly got the pick she laughed at Davis's goofy smile and emo style hair, "If you don't mind me asking Marcus, what happened to your team"

"Molly already told you"

Toby looked around "you guys are gonna end up fighting Azure one day…Marcus I think it's tme for us to know everything"

"fine, you need to here everything then…..DOZU!"

The green flaming head appeared "Yes Marcus?"

"the team wants to know everything"

"Oh?….fine then I will begin with my story then"

Bobby looked around "Uh why you?…I thought we were gonna hear how Marcus's team got killed"

"Because my dear Robert, our tale is intertwined, now listen to my tale"

**500 Years Ago**

The 2 boys laughed as they battled with there 2 wooden swords, they lived in a small peaceful village, it had seemed there was never any thing in this world that threatened that peace, until there father had returned, his bright skin was now pale and sweat covered, his clean shaven face now covered with stubble, and black bags under his eyes

"papa?" the younger boy was frightened by there fathers strange condition

"It's alright son….nothing to worry about"

He motioned for them to follow them into there small hut, the oldest boy collected the wooden swords, and followed his father inside

"What's happened to you Papa?"

There father smiled, and revealed his missing teeth "I have something that no man in this village will ever have boys…."

"What is it Papa?"

"Power!" he revealed a small box, it was covered in jewels of all different colors "with this boys I will become a god among men"

The younger child back away from his father "Papa I'm scared"

"no need to be afraid Dozu…..your Papa has everything taken care of….now you boys go outside to play….I will call you when it's done"

The 2 boys left the hut and there father couldn't stop laughing as he rubbed his fingers against the box "power….true power" he grabbed the small key in his shawl and then unlocked the box

The 2 boys heard screaming but knew there father wouldn't want them to witness this

"**BOYS!"**

The 2 boys ran in and saw the box opened and empty and found there father standing, his skin was gone replaced with grayish armor, spikes shot out of his shoulder, and knees

His face was gone replaced with only a crack on the armor with 2 glowing red eyes

"Papa?" Dozu backed into his brother

The monster kneeled onto the hut floor "Yes my son it is I…your Papa"

His voice was different they could still here it, but there was a darker voice with it

"there is nothing to fear my sons…this is our new start"

**10 Years Later**

Arturus arrived back at his hut, even with all his power and wealth his sons demanded they still live in this meager hut, something about Arturus building with there mother…he couldn't understand it

"Sons?"

Dozu climbed down from the second floor "He's gone Papa….Mico's gone Papa"

"WHAT!" black energy started pouring from Arturus's body "where did he go!"

"I can't tell you Papa"

"then I will make you tell me!" he raised his hand and started charging a black lighting bolt when he lowered his hand….. "please son just tell me…I swear to you I won't be angry"

"the dark forest"

**The Dark Forest**

Mico followed the 3 large hunters, he wore the beautiful golden sword his father gave him for his 24th birthday, he made sure none of these hunters knew who his father was….they might kill him just for the hell of it

"you boy….you get the first beast!"

"oh…uh yes sir" Mico drew his blade and approached the bush, the old hunter placed his large armored hand over Mico's shoulder

"Now this one is blind as a bat during the knight so you just stab it…right….between…the eyes"

Mico smiled "Oh yes sir"

He charged at it, and knocked the beast on it's back, he stabbed right into it's face killing the beast

The 3 hunters hooted and hollered as they picked up the dead beast "Ya did good boy…ya did real good"

**BOOM**

The 2 other hunter flew back and were burnt to a crisp on impact

Arturus emerged form the bushes his hand still crackling with black lightning "Mico it's time to go home son"

The old hunter turned to Mico "You're his son!?"

"Ye….Yes sir" Mico hung his head in shame, "You aren't taking the boy…I can see right now you nothing but a burden to him"

"You Shut Your Mouth!"

He released a burst of black lightning at the man, he screamed in agony as the lightning slowly fried his insides

"No Father!" Mico swung his golden blade and it caught the lightning "Mico NO!"

The lightning began pouring thought Mico's body, as soon as Arturus stopped the barrage Mico fell to the ground dead

"No son I…I'm so sorry please…stay with me" tears fell form the crack of Arturus's armor

**The Hut**

The small boy played his lovely tune as Dozu and the Ariel danced her blond hair bounced with each step "Promise me something Dozu"

"Yes my love?"

"Promise me one day we can truly be together"

"I…you know I want to"

"But your father would never allow it"

"It's….he's not as bad as you all think he….he"

'He's a monster Dozu….you and Mico aren't like that…please leave with me"

"I…"

The door slammed open and Arturus ran in with the burnt remains of Mico "Leave!" the 2 outside vanished from the hut"

"Papa what….what happened!?"

"he was attacked by a monster….it killed him"

Arturus placed his hands over Mico's burnt body "Son leave us…I don't want you to have to see this"

Dozu left the hut and walked to the lake, "He's lying to you"

"Huh?"

The glowing green lady came from the lake "Your father killed your brother"

"no…your lying!"

"I am not….but your father is"

"no…he would never hurt us!"

"every year he's held that dark power…he has lost a piece of himself in the process…I will give you proof…tomorrow when you awaken he will have used his power to turned your brother into a monster…If I am telling the truth will you join me in stopping him?"

Dozu stood up "If you are telling the truth I will gladly stop my father"

**The Next Morning**

Dozu awoke outside his hut, he brushed himself off and slowly approached his hut, he opened the door "Papa!"

His father was gone, but he saw a figure at the ladder in there home, "no….Mico"

Mico's skin was gone covered in the same grey scales his father was, his entire face was covered in the armor **"brother…it is good to see you"**

"what has Papa done to you"

"**he did what was best…he has always done tha…"**

"No!"

Dozu ran from the house and into the village

**The Village**

Ariel and her younger brother walked through the market collecting there groceries, she saw Dozu approached "Ariel!"

"Dozu…may love what has gotten you so…"

"I want you to leave with me….today"

"Today?"

"Yes please….you are right my father is a monster...he's destroyed Mico"

"oh no"

"yes…I have to leave to stop him….please come with me"

Ariel handed her basket to her brother "Puck go home and gives these to mother and father…tell them I have agreed to Dozu marriage proposal"

Puck nodded and ran away with the basket, Dozu looked quit perplexed "I didn't give a marriage proposal"

Ariel smiled and kissed him "running away from our families…..looking toward a unknown future together…sounds like a marriage proposal to me"

**The Lake**

Dozu and Ariel stood in front of the lake, and soon the green lady appeared "Are you ready Dozu?"

"Yes…as long as Ariel is with me I can handle anything"

**30 Years Later**

Dozu was a different man, he had lost so much in these last few years his wife….his sons…everything, but it all ended tonight

The great goddess Verde had gave him power behind mortal comprehension, and had given him a spell that would seal his father away forever, he had a giant jar tied to his back, and his brothers sword tied to his hip

"**Dozu?"**

"Mico?"

"**It….It is good to see you my brother…father had grown quite concerned" **Mico reached for his sword

"I don't want to fight you brother….but I demand you bring me to our father" Mico let go of the blade and opened his hand creating a black hole

**Arturus's Castle**

The 2 brother arrived in front of the father, he looked different his armor had grown, and now it resembled a masked face "You have returned son?"

"Yes father…but only to destroy you!" Dozu clapped his hands together and suddenly Mico disappeared

Dozu ripped the thread away from his chest and the jar fell from his back and onto the floor, "Obscurum obsigno obsigno eu mundi ... Ego lux strenuissimus Signa eos servare mundi interdum!"

The jar shot a white light hitting Arturus, soon his armor started melting away form his body, his human form smiled at his son, he was now old, and so thin

His voice was gone but Dozu could read his lips "I….Love….You"

His body crumbled to dust, Dozu cried and laughed the light then hit him, his body started crumbling to dust

"Custodi animam meam offero tenebrous" his body crumbled to dust but his soul remained glowing green and it was sucked into the jar, as soon as the jar closed a black chain wrapped around it

**Now**

The 3 rangers and Toby stared in awe at Dozu "Whoa…so….whoa" Toby could barely sit still after hearing that story

"Wow Dozu you like a hero!" Molly was beyond blown away

Marcus stood up "and now I'll tell you my side of this story"

**The Command Center-1 Year Ago**

Davis and Jack sat on the couch playing videos games on the command centers giant flat screen, they heard the door open and 2 heavy boot slammed against the floor

"Hey Davey" Davis didn't even move his eyes from the game, he merely rolled them

"What Marcus?"

"You remember that thing I asked you to do?"

"gotta be more specific you ask me to do allot of things"

"Y'know pick up the **thing**"

"oh the jar!…yeah already done…I…I uh…"

"your gonna pick it up right now?"

"uh yeah, yeah exactly!"

**The Museum **

Davis came in wearing Marcus's leather jacket, he walked over to the reception desk "hey I'm here to pick up the jar"

"shh please we need this done discretely"

"Oh yes sir"

Davis and 3 janitors slowly loaded it into Jack's pick up truck "thanks for the help fellas" 

**The Command Center**

Marcus and Jack loaded the Jar into the storage room, "So Marc what is it anyway?"

"Dunno HQ said it was a level 5 threat"

"Whoa we never get level 5 threats"

"I kn…wait one sec"

He looked at his phone "crap I'm late…okay do me a favor make sure Davis knows to lock up when he leaves"

"no prob Mac"

Marcus grabbed his jacket and ran out, Davis came from his room "Hey where's the big guy?"

"he's late for his date"

"oh well wanna go another round of Mortal Kombat?"

"Nah man I got dinner with my folks…Marcus said Lock up when you leave"

"Where would I go…I live here!"

Jack laughed and left the command center

**The Bistro**

Angelica sat sipping her second ice tea, when Marcus ran over "Sorry I'm late babe"

She smirked "right on time"

"really?"

"no you half an hour late, sit down"

He laughed and sat across from her "So how's college"

"good you should try it sometime"

"You know I can't I mean with Davis and being a ranger I could ne…"

"I'm a ranger to Marcus and I find a balance"

"I guess I could give it a…"

Beep Beep Beep

They both turned and saw the dragon like monster wearing a leather jacket and holding a sword

"is that?"

"Yeah Camstro"

"face me rangers!…I know you're here!"

"Ready!?"

"Ready!"

"It's Morphing Time!"

The red and pink lights glowed through the Bistro

"Alpha Red Ranger!"

"Alpha Pink Ranger!"

The 2 rangers changed at Camstro, he leaped back and shot a fire ball at them, Marcus's ranger saber shifted into his Flame Buster, he swung his blade and a larger fire blast hit Camstro

He fell to the ground and started laughing "What's so funny!"

"You'll see red ranger!" his body turned black for a moment and 3 clones of him appeared they charged at the 2 rangers

**Jack's House**

Jack's truck pulled into the drive way and he slowly approached his house, "Jack!"

Maddie ran over to him "We need to go Marcus and Angelica just got at…"

"Hello Rangers!"

Camstro approached them "oh take your time….morph I enjoy a worthy prey"

"it's morphing time!"

"Alpha Black Ranger"

"Alpha Yellow Ranger!"

Camstro turned black and multiplied into 5 clones

**The Bistro**

No matter how many of Castro's clones were destroyed he kept making more and more, finally he charged and took out Marcus sending him to the ground and de morphed

"your all fools!…this is all a distraction!"

"no Davis!"

**The Command Center**

Davis sat with his eyes glued to the TV, playing his game

BOOM

The door shot through into the center and Camstro charged in "finally your alone!"

He shot and fire ball that sent Davis into the wall, Davis coughed up blood but got up "It's Morphing Time!"

The bright blue glow filled the room "Alpha Blue Ranger"

Davis charged and hit Camstro, Camstro laughed and his blade struck into Davis's stomach, Davis gasped as he fell to the ground

'N…..No!" hw limped up "P….Pro….Proto….BLASTER!"

The large blue cannon appeared in his hands he aimed and shot right at Camstro, Camstro turned black and released a swarm of clones each one was obliterated by the blast, Camstro flew passed Davis toward the storage area

Davis dropped the cannon he was growing weaker and now it was to heavy to hold, he limped toward the room, he found Camstro at the jar "All the power I could ever what right in front of me!"

"No!"

Davis tackled him and stood in front of the jar, "Your not getting it!"

"Yes I Am!"

Camstro stabbed Davis this time in his heart, he shatter the jar as well, the dark energy began pouring into him

**The Bistro**

Camstro and his clones all melted away into black energy and shot into the sky

**Jack's House**

Camstro and his clones all melted away into black energy and shot into the sky

**The Command Center-Outside**

Marcus and Angelica sped toward the command center, Jack and Maddie followed behind them, they all were shocked as the blue armored creature came out, he held the now dead Davis by his armor and flung him in front of Marcus

"Well I hope you other rangers are more fun to kill then him"

He released a surge of black lightning at them, Jack's truck was blown up killing him and Maddie

Marcus and Angelica morphed and charged right at him

Azure laughed and slashed his sword at Angelica killing her, in one swipe

"No!…." Marcus fell to his knees sobbing as he de morphed "just do it….I won't fight you anymore…you've already taken my brother and the women I love….just kill me so I can join them"

Azure lifted his blade but then lowered it "No….I want you to suffer knowing your weakness caused all of this"

He then disappeared in a black energy field

**Now**

"and then after I went back into the command center I found Dozu and started fighting Azure's lackeys"

"whoa…Marcus I'm sorry man" Toby still looked at the picture of Marcus's old team

"Yeah Boss I didn't know how bad it was"

Both Molly and Carly hugged Marcus as he sobbed lightly having to relive the darkest day of his life

**The Next Morning**

The door reopened and the 4 teens left the command center, Dez emerged from the basement "So Mac?"

"So Mac what?"

"Why didn't you tell them everything?"

"There not ready yet"

**1 Year Ago**

Marcus staggered drunkenly into the commander center, he was morphed and held his Flame Buster

He angrily swiped at everything in the command center, he destroyed the TV, the PS3, everything around him, he finally went to strike the wall with all the photo's he stopped and dropped his sword

He punched the wall and the photo of the team dropped in front of him

"This…this isn't over…I will get you back Davey!"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dark Castle**

Azure sat in his throne, he watched the rangers battle would of his soldiers, he needed someone who could fight them and actually win

He raised his hand and the 3 shadows appeared "I need you to bring me someone…someone who can help me destroy those accursed power rangers…but first"

He released a burst of black lightning binding the 3 shadows together

**The Command Center**

Toby was passed out on his desk chair, Bobby was out skating with his girlfriend, Molly was busy with student council

And Carly was busy cleaning the command center

BEEP BEEP BEEP

" 'yawn' yo?"

"hey Toby I need a favor….seems I forgot my wallet at home and….well lets say I'm having some trouble at the Bistro"

"'yawn' sure buddy I'll be right there"

Toby looked along the computer desk and grabbed the overstuffed wallet "be back soon Carly"

"Sure Toby"

**Outside**

Toby walked from the command center and was shocked as 3 shadow figures appeared around him, "Oh no!"

The 3 figures grabbed him and pulled him through the black portal

**The Dark Castle**

Toby flew from the black portal and slammed into the ground, He looked up and saw the blue armored Azure "Well look what we have here"

**The School**

**Beep Beep Beep**

"uh hey?"

"Yo Molly we have a problem…get to the command center now!"

"Yeah sure"

**The Command Center**

Bobby and Molly stood with Carly waiting for Marcus to begin, "Some one nabbed Toby"

"What!…How?"

"Toby left the command center and he was taken by some sort of shadow like creatures"

The 3 morphed "we gotta go find him!"

"Calm down guys, this is the reason we're a team, Bobby you and Molly have a much more important mission to attend to"

"What about me?"

"Carly you stay here and try to use Toby's tracking system, with any luck maybe you can find him"

"yes sir…..um I'm sorry, what are you gonna do?"

Marcus morphed "I'm gonna find Toby"

**The Dark Castle**

Toby sat on the ground, he was bound with black chains, he stared at Azure, the armored monster didn't move he merely stared into a black orb floating in front of his face

"why did you kidnap me?"

"your gonna help me…destroy The Power Rangers"

"N….no not a chance in hell"

"is that your final answer?"

"Yes"

"Alright then Shadows attack!"

The 3 shadow figures appeared and each one started pounding on Toby, each punch felt like being smacked with a brick

**The Highway**

Molly's pink Miata followed slowly behind the prison escort truck, "I don't like this Bobby"

"what?"

"we're babysitting some criminal, and Toby's been kidnapped and is god knows where!"

"It's okay Mol, the Boss will find Toby and we'll all laugh about it tomorrow"

Both there morphers started blinking "ready?"

"ready"

"It's Morphing Time!"

Molly parked her car on the side of the road, and both leaped onto the truck's roof, "stay on guard Bobby"

"I know the drill"

"Rangers!" the large black boar leaped onto the roof,

"don't suppose you'll just give up?"

" no 'snort' my master sent me to retrieve the package 'snort' 'snort' "

The boar charged at them, Molly leaped out of the way, But Bobby summoned his Spiker Axe, and charged at super speed at the boar, it blocked his blow with it's tusk, then shot a energy ball then sent Bobby fly off the truck, he crashed hard against the road leaving Molly to fend for herself

Molly summoned her Sonic Boomer, she blasted at the boar, he laughed off her attack and slammed his fist into the truck's roof

He lifted a chunk and flattened it into a disk and threw it at her

Before Molly could react the disk sliced her arm and she lost her balance and fell to the ground

**The Underground**

The 2 monster sat at the bar laughing, and drinking "Ya mate I heard there's a human in the underground"

"A human?"

"Nah….but I heard he's ranger legacy….Oliver's grandson"

'Where?

Both men turned to Marcus, he was unmorphed but held a pocket knife

Both monsters laughed "oh we're real scared"

"You should be…..Alpha Red Ranger!"

Marcus slammed his fist into both monsters sending them thought the bar and into the wall "Azure's castle where is it!"

"I….I don't know…he don't trust none of us…he only hires us…then sends our payment…we don't kn…"

The one monster turned into dust, "What did ya do to him ranger!"

"I didn't do anything…but it gives me a idea"

**The Highway**

Bobby and Molly sped closer to the truck "Molly stay behind me I got a…."

"hey guys hold that thought"

"What is it Carly?"

"I was going through Toby's stuff and I found a prototype, sending it now"

Molly's morpher glowed bright pink, "Bobby can you take the wheel?"

Bobby grabbed the wheel as Molly slipped onto the hood of her car, She focused and her hand started glowing pink, and then a large pink diamond cover her right arm

"Toby called it the Magno Thruster"

"cool!" she aimed it at the truck and blasted it with the pink surge of energy, the truck stopped moving and floated in the sky, Molly then floated into the inside of the truck

It Was Empty….

**The Dark Castle**

Toby's face was bruised and bloody, he could barely see through his eyes, "Have you changed your mind?"

"N….No"

"Fine…..you have out lived your usefulness" he grabbed Toby by the throat and both disappeared through the black vortex

**Down Town**

The black vortex sent them to the city, Toby was on the ground, he was still bleeding, Azure laughed and it sent chills down Toby's spine "Time to finish you!"

" 'cough' like you finished Marcus's brother?"

"Is that what he told you?"

"Yeah….you killed his team…then 'cough' you killed his brother"

"well now I'll kill you"

"NO!"

Azure turned and saw Marcus zoom over on his bike

"Davey please stop"

Toby stared at Marcus

Azure could only laugh as his brother revealed his dark secret

**The Command Center**

Molly and Bobby returned to the command center with there tails between there legs, they had failed and that demonic boar took off with the prisoner

"Hey Carly"

"Whoa what happened to your guys?"

"We lost….that monster got away"

**Downtown**

Toby pulled himself to the wall "wait…but you said Davis was dead"

Azure laughed "he just didn't want to admit his failure turned me into **THIS**!"

"Davis….please I know you….this isn't you….you can be good again I know you ca….."

Azure released a surge of black lightning sending Marcus flying back, "Davis Rylander is dead…..there's only Azure"

Azure then faded away, leaving Toby and Marcus beaten

**The Oliver Resisdence-1 Hour Later**

The red beam teleported both of them outside Toby's house, "Toby I'm sorry I lied to you but…."

"I understand….if my sister did what Davis did I'd lie to"

"can I ask you a favor?"

"yeah I won't tell the others….but you know your gonna have to in time"

"Yeah….so see ya tomorrow?"

Toby turned away from Marcus "I….I need some time man, I almost died today, I hope you understand"

"Yeah buddy I do"

Toby entered his house and Marcus headed home

**The Dark Castle**

Azure teleported back inside his castle, he waited until the Dark Boar entered "Master 'snort' 'snort' I have him master"

"bring him in"

2 shadows dragged the bald man, in the grey jumpsuit in "what do you want from me?"

Azure laughed "Well Professor Vulkner…..I have a job for you"

"What Kind Of Job?"


	7. Chapter 7

**The School**

The substitute read off the attendance, Bobby and Carly were shocked when Marcus told them that Toby was taking a break from them, and Molly told them that Toby's granduncle had signed him out of school for a unknown amount of days

"Oliver?" the teacher looked around the room, no one answered "Toby Oliver?"

"Here sir" Toby came in with his hood covering his face, "Good sit down….your late!"

"I know sir" he sat at the only desk at the back of the room, and had his head down as class began

**Dark Castle**

Vukrand tore apart the remains of the Alpha Blue Morpher "moy bog, takoye strashnoye sostoyaniye! ...moshchnost' privoda sgorel ,morfing obryve svyazi ... eto dlya der'ma!"

Azure sighed "English old man"

"I said the entire morpher is destroyed"

"I know that…I destroyed it!"

"I will need equipment if I have any hope of salvaging what is left of this morpher"

"equipment hmm?….I should be able to get that"

He raised his hand and the black boar appeared through a black vortex, "Yes master 'snort' what can I do for you?"

"I need you to deal with the rangers"

"oh yes sir 'snort' 'snort' I'd love to"

**The Command Center**

Marcus rolled off the couch and looked at the overstuffed reclining bin, still had year old beer bottles, he noticed there were still a few near the fridge, Marcus reached and pulled out his phone "I need to talk….I'm gonna fall off the wagon"

**Bar**

Marcus leaned against the pool table, he aimed and shot the 8 ball in "Crap"

The dark haired waitress slipped from behind the bar, and hopped on the table next to Marcus, "Hey Mac what can I do ya for?"

Marcus laughed "can I point out how ironic it is my AA sponsor has me meet her in a bar"

"Whoa….bar and grill….and you're the guy who's dating his AA sponsor"

Marcus leaned against the table "things have been screwed up lately….this kid Toby, he got beat up pretty good…it's my fault and I…"

"y'know Mac….you can't replace Davis"

"I know….but this kid Toby I…"

**Beep Beep Beep**

Marcus tapped his morpher "Sorry Dil gotta go"

She kissed him on the cheek then lightly tapped it, "Good Luck Mac"

"Thanks"

Marcus ran outside and onto his bike and sped off to his team

**The Command Center**

Marcus ran into the center and found the others staring at the screen, "Is that the pig who beat you guys?"

"Yeah Boss"

"Okay lets go"

"It's Morphing Time!"

**The Field**

Dark Boar stood and waited in the field, the 4 lights slammed into the ground and the rangers appeared, the 4 rangers summoned there weapons and Marcus charged at the boar

" Prepare To Die Ranger 'SNORT""

He shot a black of energy at Marcus, Marcus swatted it away then flung his sword sending a vortex of flames at the boar, he rolled out of the way and slammed his fist on the ground knocking Marcus out of the way

Bobby charged at him with the Striker Axe, and Carly provided cover fire with her Thunder Striker

Dark Boar shot a pink goo from his mouth which covered Bobby, it was struck by the lightning it shot in all directs hitting each rangers

They all pulled themselves up slowly "any other ideas Boss?"

Marcus rubbed his arm "Yeah….follow my lead"

He rotated his arms then cupped them together facing Dark Boar "Ranger Power Red!"

"Ranger Power Black"

"Ranger Power Yellow"

"Ranger Power Pink"

In there hands they each held a energy ball of there color, they connected by a white beam

"Ranger Force Cubix Style"

They released the white cube which sucked Dark Boar in it, "NO!"

It blew up taking Dark Boar with it, "We Did it!" Molly and Bobby held each other laughing and cheering,

Carly stared at her hands "Wow we did that!?", Marcus removed his helmet and took a deep breath

"Yeah we did"

They heard clapping and all turned to see Azure walking from the black vortex behind them, "Impressive even with only 4 of you, your all still so damn powerful"

"Azure?" Bobby summoned his Striker Axe

"Yeah…..Bobby right?"

"Yeah you bastard" Bobby charged at him full speed, Azure summoned a large blade and blocked the axe's strike "please **Boy** I killed the real black ranger…you think you'd fare any better"

He then released a strike of black lightning, sending Bobby to the ground, Molly summoned her Magno Thruster, she released the burst of pink energy freeing Bobby from the attacked, Carly ran over "You okay Bobby?"

" yea 'cough' yeah I'm fine….I think"

Marcus tapped his morpher his Ranger saber and Flame Buster appeared in each hand, he charged at Azure who blocked his blow with his own sword

"You Can't beat me…..not anymore, I've become stronger in this last year…_brother_"

He kicked Marcus sending him flying over to the others "Let me show you **True Power**"

He held a black orb in his hand and flung it at the rangers, they were trapped, slowly they started feeling weaker and weaker, it was draining there powers

Azure laughed as the end of the power rangers were at hand

**The Command Center**

Dozu watched on the screen as the rangers were being killed by Azure, Dozu wanted to save them, but he couldn't leave the center or he'd fade away

He heard the door open, and Toby came in with his hood, "Toby!"

"oh….hey Dozu" he didn't even looked up he merely packed up a few of his knick knacks into his bag, "are you Toby…Marcus told me what happened"

"Yeah, well I told Marcus I was gonna take a little break from all this….this….crap"

"it is for the best I suppose"

"Say Dozu, did you know….did you know about"

"Azure being Davis Rylander?…of course I did, I was the one who told Marcus to keep it a secret"

The alarms started blaring, Toby ran to the screen, and saw Azure killing the team, "Crap Dozu I need to help them"

He ran to the Super Computer and began typing away

**The Field**

The black sphere crashed to the ground and the 4 rangers were demorphed and beaten

Azure approached them, this was the moment he had been waiting for, the end of the Alpha Rangers, "Are you ready Marcus"

Marcus stood up he grabbed his morpher "It….It's morphing time!"

Azure shot the morpher and sent Marcus flying

"HEY!"

All the rangers turned and saw Toby ran over to them "let them go Azure!"

Azure laughed "Oh this is rich….what are you gonna do boy?"

"Well I figured I'd kick you ass!"

"Run Toby!"

"It ain't worth it dude!"

"Toby…please run!"

Toby reached in his pocket and pulled out the white square from his pocket, Azure took a step back "oh good you know what this is"

"that's impossible….there was never a…."

Toby slammed the square on his wrist, it sprouted a green wrist band, "DNA LOCK"

Molly and Carly stood up "oh my god is that?"

"Yeah girls …It's Morphing Time!"

His body glowed bright green, the light nearly blinded Azure, and when it faded away he appeared in his ranger suit, with the dragon shield over it, "Alpha Green Ranger!"

The group stared in awe at the new ranger in front of them, Toby held a glowing green ball and grabbed it, it turned into his ranger saber

He charged and slashed at Azure's leg, he actually took a piece of Azure's armor with him, Azure released a surge of lightning, Toby leaped into the air, his sword glowed green and turned to a dragon head shaped cannon

"Draco Blaster!" 

He then released a beam of green energy, Azure reflected it with his sword, then released a surge of lightning again, this time he was sent flying in the ground

Toby pulled back and landed on his feet, he grabbed part of the cannon "Gatling Mode" he released small green bullets at Azure

The other 4 rangers stood up and morphed, Toby threw his arm in front of the others "Let me handle this"

He rotated his arms in a circular motion then charged up the green ball of energy "Ranger Power Green"

He then released the ball, it struck Azure point blank in the chest, then blew up sending the 5 rangers flying away from Azure

Once the smoke cleared there was a large crater with Azure laying in the center of it, Marcus ran over to Toby "You didn't….?"

"of course not that wasn't even 30% of my power"

"Good…_thanks man_"

"_No prob_"

Suddenly a black vortex opened under Azure and he slowly sank into the ground

**The Dark Castle**

Azure appeared into the castle, he armor was cracked, and he limped over to Vulkner's work station, "how is the equipment working professor?"

"it's very good…..should take only a few days.."

He held the power cell, it had no charge yet, Azure merely grabbed it and it glowed bright blue "Here work on our master piece"

**The Command Center**

Toby sat on the desk as Marcus scanned him over "Hmm seems the morpher is actually healing you"

"Well Dozu is my power source" 

Toby rubbed his eyes, they were no longer bruised, and he was fully healed, "So guys…how'd I do?"

Marcus smirked "Good…..Green Ranger"

The 2 rangers bumped fist and the others laughed as they welcomed the new ranger to there team


	8. Chapter 8

**The Command Center**

Toby bounced a pink ball against the wall, Molly had a sudden meeting with the principles after school, so now it was just him and Bobby waiting for the others to make it to the center, "Yo Tobes wanna….?"

"No"

"C'mon it'll be fun"

"No I'm not gonna go with you to fight random monsters"

"COME ON!"

"No" Toby typed at the computer and turned to see Molly stomping in, Bobby laughed "So Molly what's the….?"

"Shut Up!"

"Whoa what the heck Mol?"

She sat back in one of the chairs, Toby without moving his eyes "What's wrong"

"I got suspended" both boys laughed

"What!?"

"sorry Molly but no offense your not really the got suspended type"

She reached into her purse and pulled out the folded paper, Toby skimmed it over and started cracking up, he handed the paper off to Bobby

"NO WAY!" Molly's face went red as she hung her head low

"You went streaking?"

"No it wasn't me!"

"then why did they suspend you?"

"They had some sort of video"

The 2 boys were still snickering, "Oh will you 2 shut up!"

Toby snicker as Bobby typed on his phone, "Whoa I found the vid"

"Don't watch!"

Bobby looked terrified "Uh Mol….that's no you….that's a dude"

She slapped him in the back of the head, "No seriously Mol that's a dude….his names Jack something"

"how do you know?"

"I recognized the scare on the shoulder, got it from a boarding accident"

"We gotta catch that perv!"

Toby got up from the computer "fine I guess I got nothing better to do"

They 3 ran out of the command center and got in Molly's car and sped off

**The School**

Jack watched the jocks playing foot ball, he studied there every move, maybe he'd have one of them get to handsy with a cheerleader, or maybe hit a teacher, or key the principle's car

"Yo Jack!" Bobby approached the bleachers, Crap! He was caught, he leaped off the bleachers and ran as fast as he could

Toby saw Bobby running after Jack, he hit his morpher "He's heading your way"

"Got it" Molly followed after them

**Skate Park**

Bobby kept running until he saw Marcus, he smirked and ran over "Hey Bo…." Marcus grabbed him by the throat and started choking the life out of him

"It's over Jack"

He dropped Bobby to the ground and soon Bobby's face started morphing back to Jack's, his greasy hair covered his terrified face "Please…c'mon man it was just a joke"

The other 3 rangers ran over, Molly stared at Jack "how did he do it?"

Marcus hit his morpher "that's what we're going to find out"

**The Command Center**

Jack was handcuffed to the chair, Marcus and Toby stood in front of him, "So Jack wanna tell us how you do what you do?"

"I dunno man, I just think of a person and poof I'm them…sometimes don't even know I'm doing it"

"and why did you target Molly?"

"Man it was just a joke, I thought they would think it's funny, ya know miss stick up the ass streaking"

Bobby snickered but Toby shot him a look as did Molly

"How did you get your powers…and don't lie to me Jack"

"There was this ship!"

**The Ship**

The pink car stopped at the edge of the cliff, when the rangers got out with there prisoner they found nothing, "Why did you drag us here Jack?"

"Look man I swear space ship right there…I don't know why you guys can't see it"

Toby rubbed his chin "I got a idea"

He slammed his morpher and appeared in his morphed suit "Guys I can see the ship….he must have inferred eyesight"

The other rangers morphed and sure enough they saw the gigantic spaceship in the bottom of the cliff, "Let's go see what's inside"

**Inside The Ship**

Jack slowly approached the large laser, "that's what gave me my powers…I knocked into it and next thing I know I could shape shift"

Toby removed his helmet and inspected the laser, "Hmm it's not a weapon….it's a DNA splicer", Toby plugged his morpher into the laser

"Says here it replaced your dominate DNA with your recessive DNA"

"What does that mean?"

"Means your half alien and it made that half dominate"

Marcus stared at the ship "You're a Chameleon Sapien"

"A what?"

"It's a shape shifting race of lizards, and if this ships here….that means…don't touch anything…"

All the consoles turned on and the laser began turning upward, finally opening the roof of the ship, "Oh god no"

It released a large laser beam into the sky opening up a portal, from the portal came a large lizard creature wearing black armor, and he had rainbows scales which changed colors as he stood

"so this is earth eh?"

Marcus was shocked, but the large chameleon smirked revealing his black fangs, with dripping pink slime

"the power rangers?….oh how I love to kill power rangers!"

He opened his mouth and shot the pink slime out, once it hit Marcus it started shooting off electricity, until Marcus was demorphed and unconscious

"what's the plan Toby?"

Toby summoned his Dragon Cannon "okay stay behind me"

He leaped and shot 3 large green burst, once they hit the chameleon he laughed and shot the attack back at Toby

Bobby summoned his striker axe and shot right at The chameleon, he swatted the black ranger away, leaving all but Molly

Marcus fought to break the goo's hold, Jack approached the chameleon, "What are you doing here?"

The chameleon evilly chuckled "I am here for my son, together we will take over this backwater planet, for the Chameleon Empire!" he pushed Jack away and approached the spacecraft

"Ahh fine piece of craftsmanship, we don't make em like we use to"

"s…sir I don't know how to tell you this but, I'm your son"

The chameleon laughed and turned to Jack, "have you…can you change your shape yet?"

Jack nervously chuckled and shifted into the large Chameleon, although his form wasn't perfect

"excellent, now let's go to the ship….we need to change our tactic" the large Chameleon entered the ship with Jack following inside, he placed his hand on the console, it lit up and the ship lifted into above the ground, and shot 4 spikes into the ground, it started to release a surge of energy into the ground

"What is it going to happen now?"

"this planet's core will be harvested and our planet will become more powerful….but first" he picked up a pistol from the side of the computer and shot Jack point blank in the chest

Jack began seizing on the ground until his skin started turning grey, and grew over his still seizing body, after he stopped moving, he hands grabbed at his chest and tore the clothing and flesh off, revealing rainbow scales, he soon ripped the rest of his grey flesh off revealing his now reptilian form

The large chameleon patted Jack on the shoulder, "Now let's destroy this rock"

**Outside The Ship**

Toby slowly pulled himself up from the ground, he saw Marcus was still unconscious but now freed of the pink slime, Bobby limped over to the 2 rangers "What's our play now Tobes?"

Toby tapped his morpher and remorphed, "Now we take down those spikes"

Bobby summoned his Spiker Axe and sped toward the spike, once it made contact he was repelled backwards "Man where's Molly"

The pink Miatta sped off the cliff and right into one of the spikes, destroying it, and denting the front, it skidded and stopped right next to Toby and Marcus

Molly and Carly hopped out of the car, "Sorry are we late?"

Toby laughed "right on time"

The 2 girls morphed and Carly blasted one of the remaining spikes, destroying it while Molly blasted the last 2 with her Magno Thruster

The shuttle slammed into the ground, the large chameleon slipped out of the shuttle, "You children don't learn do you"

Marcus got up and remorphed "no we don't" he charged at the chameleon with his flame buster, once it made contact, he reflected off, Marcus then summoned his ranger saber stabbing the chameleon in the gut

The chameleon fell to the ground as the pink blood started pooling out of his wound, Jack leaped out of the shuttle to his dead father

"No….what did you people do!?"

"He was going to blow up the world we had to stop him!"

"Your monsters!"

Molly lowered her weapon, Jack turned away from the rangers back to the ship "Where are you going?"

"to my fathers planet, my father was right, this planet isn't worth it" Jack approached the ship and soon it lifted off and blasted off

**(I Am Very Sorry The Next Chap Will Be Better)**


	9. Chapter 9

**The School**

" !"

Toby's eyes shot opened to the class pouring out, and the teacher sitting at his desk with a blond girl nervously waiting for Toby, Toby groaned and walked to the teacher

" 'yawn' sorry sir, kinda tired today"

"well you can make it up to me by doing me a favor"

"What sir?"

The teacher pointed to the girl "this is Corrie, she's be out of school for awhile and has fallen behind in her classes, I need you to tutor her"

"Sorry no can d…."

"Or I can tell the principle about your excessive lateness's….and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be suspended do you ?"

"Fine…hey I'm Toby"

"hi…"

"listen Toby she needs go pass this chemistry test so….get to it"

**The Student Council Meeting**

Molly sat in the back of the room as the entire meeting was beginning, "Hey are you Molly?"

She turned to the handsome kid behind her, "Hey I'm Tyson….I'm new here"

"oh and you want to join student council?"

"figure I have to do something to keep busy"

"well welcome here sit here, I have to start" Tyson sat while Molly went up to begin the meeting

**AA**

Marcus removed his jacket and stood up in front of the circle of people "Hi I'm Marcus and I'm an alcoholic…I've been about 5 months sober…and before that….well, I started drinking after I lost my brother and my girlfriend"

**The Skate Park**

Bobby skated over the rail, Annie recorded him, Bobby missed this, he hadn't been able to go boarding for a couple of weeks

Now after that chaos with that shapshifting perv Jack, they got some much needed R & R

**The Command Center**

Carly waited for the others to come back, unlike the others she didn't really have much of a social life, she didn't have anyone like Bobby did, wasn't into student council like Molly, and….well she didn't know what Toby did for fun but she knew she didn't have that

"good afternoon Carly" Dozu's flaming green head popped up, Carly had gotten use to the scary floating head

Carly was drifting to sleep

**The Dark Castle**

Azure watched the 5 rangers separated from each other, "Hmm?" he released a urge of lightning into the floating orb

**AA**

All the AA members were clearing out, Marcus and Dillion stayed behind "Ya know you don't have to keep coming if you don't want to Mac"

"I know….but it's good for me to keep coming"

There conversation was interrupted by a blood curtailing scream "I.."

She kissed him on the cheek "I know Mac…GO!"

Marcus slammed on his morpher and ran out in his suit, he saw a large dark green frog with black scales, "red ranger!"

He shot his long tongue punching Marcus back into the building

**The Skate Park**

Bobby and Annie sat making out, this was another thing Bobby had missed, it felt like forever since they last got sometime to there sel….

BOOM

A huge explosion from the parking lot sent the couple breaking apart "Whoa….yo babe call 911.…I gotta help out"

"But Bobby!"

"Chill babe I got this" he hopped on his board and skated into the parking lot, he saw a large porcupine, waiting

"Oy Vey"

**The School Parking Lot**

Molly and Tyson laughed as they approached her car, after getting in Tyson started chuckling "Hey…uh Molly I have a confession to make"

"What?" she was already late for meeting up with the team

"I didn't join student council for nothing….I kinda like you and I was…uh wondering if maybe you'd like to go out sometime?"

She laughed "first day in a new school and already asking a girl out…..sure, I'll talk to you tomorrow I gotta go home, my parents need to talk to me"

"Yeah no prob" the moment she pulled away he started happily dancing

**The Highway**

Molly turned to the outskirts of town making sure no one followed her, like she did everyday, something whizzed by her car and the next thing she knew some black armored creature with 2 wheels on it's legs stood in front of her car, she had to swerved to avoid it

**The Bistro**

Corrie had just finished the homework and passed it over to Toby, "hmmm…..hmmm?"

Finally he handed back the homework to Corrie, 96% "good job Corrie I…." her phone started beeping

"Oh Toby I'm so sorry I have to go…see you tomorrow?"

"Uh yeah sure" she ran out the door and Toby checked his morpher, Marcus, Molly, and Bobby all sent emergency calls

"crap I gotta go" he ran out of the Bistro and saw the large octopus standing in front of the Bistro

**The Command Center**

Carly woke up and pulled her homework from her backpack, why was she always the one who was on time, Marcus lived here yet he was always late, she heard a knocking at the door "Who…Who's there?"

The door was then kicked in as Azure arrived, "You have something that belongs to me!"

Carly tapped her morpher and summoned her Thunder Striker, she released the electric blast at Azure, but he absorbed then and released a shock way that knocked her into the wall, she demorphed and Azure pinned her to it, he pulled at her necklace, and marveled at the green T-Rex hanging from her neck "hmm I've seen this before….no matter" he dropped her and made his way toward the armory

Carly picked herself back up and found whatever Azure did drained her morpher's batteries

**AA**

The frog shot blast of sound at Marcus, no matter what he tried he couldn't beat it, none of the other rangers were answering there calls

Marcus looked around and had a plan, "Flame Buster…..Z Gear!" the Flame Buster appeared, this time it had a metal hilt over it, with a gear on it, the gear started rotating and a red aura started being released from the zord, Marcus swung at the frog this time he released a surge of heart which hit he Frog Point blank, knocking it out of the sky and onto it's back

"Now To End This…Ranger Power Red" eh charged the red ball and shot it at the large frog, blowing it up

**Skate Park**

Bobby was pinned to the ground, he couldn't move fast enough to doge the porcupines missiles, his Striker Axe laid beyond his reach, he had another trick up his sleev but he couldn't reach his morpher, "Morpher Activate Voice Command"

"Voice Command Activate"

"Repel Cannon" his morpher released a black light and a black diamond cannon appeared over his arm, he shot a black ball out and it slammed into a car and returned breaking the spike holding his arm down, he then freed himself, and stood back up facing the porcupine, he tapped the top of the cannon, then shot 3 black balls that once they hit the porcupine melted over his body, he tired shooting more spikes but they shot back into him…killing him as they balls melted away

**The Highway**

The monster started buzzing around Molly, she summoned her Magno Thruster, she kept shooting at it, but he was to fast, she summoned her Sonic Boomer, she started blasting one of his legs, he chuckled and the wheels started igniting, Molly tapped the side of her helmet, and a green lens covered her eyes

Suddenly the speedster was slowing down in front of her eyes, she aimed her Sonic Boomer, and knocked the monster back, she then switched to her Magno Thruster and lifted the monster into the sky, his armor started peeling off his body and soon all that was left was a black goo which fell on the road

**The Bistro**

The octopus he moment it saw Toby struck him with all 8 of it's tentacles, it was pulling the energy from Toby, he pulled back as hard as he could, a large shockwave separated the two, Toby's hands started sparkling with green energy "he slammed on his morpher "It's Morphing Time!….Alpha Green Ranger!"

He summoned his Draco Blaster, and pulled on one of the horns, "Draco Blaster, Gatling Mode"

He shot green bullets at the octopus, he was able to shoot off one of the tentacles, the octopus cackled and shot a stream of black ink at Toby, it missed but once it hit the ground arms tentacles sprang from it, Toby leaped away and shot at as many of the tentacles as he could

\

Toby pulled the horn again "Draco Blaster, Flame Thrower Mode" he shot the flames at the ink and soon it burned away, the octopus took a few steps back, Toby pulled the horn once more, turning it make to it's Blast Form

He released a surge of green energy destroying the octopus, he then tapped his morpher "Uh guys are you guys okay?"

**AA**

The pink miatta sped toward Marcus who had just demorphed, Bobby, Toby, and Molly hopped out "were you just attacked Marcus?"

"Yeah?"

"We were to…seems like…"

"Someone was trying to distract us…..oh god Carly!"

**The Command Center**

Azure shot a surge of black lightning at the armory door, it soon melted away, and Azure looked around the armory from the treasure he needed

Carly kept tapping her morpher, but the power cells weren't charging, she watched Azure walking around till he grabbed a large black disk "hmm yes this will do just fine"

"Hey!"

Azure released a surge of black lightning sending Carly flying back, Azure approached her and lifted her by the throat "now I win 2 prizes"

**Outside Of The Command Center**

The car parked right outside the command center just as Azure dragged the unconscious Carly he laughed as the ranger stared in horror, Marcus approached Azure "Please azure just let her go"

"oh and why is that Marcus?"

"come on…she hasn't done anything to you…just let her go"

"oh fine then but you have to do one thing for me"

"anything you name it"

"Say my name"

"what?"

"Say my name and the girl can live"

Marcus turned to the others, Toby stared right at him "It's okay man do it"

Marcus took a deep breath "C'mon Davey just let her go"

Bobby and Molly were in shock, Azure laughed and dropped Molly, "there's something you need to know brother"

"What's that?"

"I never promised you'd live" he released a surge of black lightning striking Marcus point blank in the chest, he was started screaming in agony, the other rangers were trapped in place, Azure laughed and allowed his helmet to peel away revealing his pale white skin, with his red glowing eyes with black veins coming from them

Any humanity he still had was gone, before he could savor in killing the red ranger a white energy spear struck him in the chest sending him crashing into the command center

Marcus and the 3 other rangers were freed, they turned to see a light blue female ranger standing there holding her sword in her hand

Azure got up and covered the hole in his armor with his hand, he vanished in a black vortex, Marcus could tell his ribs were broken, his entire body was buzzing, he approached the new ranger "Hey thanks for the assist"

"no problem…'hehe" I've been hunting this bastard for a few months now" she grabbed her morpher "Power Down!" the blue energy melted her suit off revealing Corrie

Toby stared in shocked, Corrie laughed and rubbed her blonde hair "I guess I have some explaining to do"


	10. Chapter 10

**A Mansion-8 Months Ago**

"Happy Birthday To Corrie, Happy Birthday To You!" Corrie smiled and blew out the candle shaped like a 17

Her parent happily laughed as there butler cut the cake, Corrie was surrounded by her friends, it seemed like a perfect day for her

**That Night**

Corrie walked out of the shower and headed toward her bedroom, she had a weird feeling

"GET OUT!" that was her father, why was he screaming, she ran right out of her room and saw her butler dead on the ground, her parents room was open a crack, Corrie slipped her head through and saw her mother on the ground, her body was burnt to a crisp, blood was dripping into a pool under her, her father was holding a shot gun to a blue armored man

The man spread his finger and they crackled with black lightning, "I don't have what you want…just go"

He laughed :You don't yet….but you will"

He shot at the door burning it, and revealing Corrie behind it, "come join us"

She looked to her father, "I…It's okay dear" he lowered his gun as Corrie came in, "don't hurt her"

Azure laughed and his helmet melted away, showing his humanlike appearance "your life for her's"

"No daddy you can't!"

"Deal" he dropped the shotgun, and spread his arms as he walked in front of Corrie, "do it"

Azure released a surge of lightning vaporizing Corrie's father right in front of her eyes

Finally all that was left was dust, Corrie fell to her knees, her parents were dead

Azure laughed, as he the last surge at the nearby wall, lighting one of the walls on fire

**The Command Center-Now**

"I spent the last few months looking for a way to kill that bastard for what he did to me"

Marcus couldn't believe what he was hearing, Toby was in shock "How did you get your morpher?"

"an old monk, gave it to me, he told me it would help me get my revenge"

Bobby looked over at Molly, who was sitting on the couch with the still unconscious Carly's head resting on her lap

Marcus broke his silence, "my brother is to far gone…"

All the rangers looked at him, "we have to put Davis down, at all cost, he has the blood of innocents on his hands….we could use strength in numbers, so Corrie if you would join us, we could help you get revenge"

Marcus held out his hand, Corrie shook it

"But that said, you powers themselves won't be enough to stop Azure, we need to find you a megazord" Corrie smirked, "Well lucky for us, I happen to have one…but just one problem"

"what's that?"

"I couldn't control it, I needed that monks to restrain it"

Toby approached her "I'll help you control it, so where is it?"

Corrie smiled "The Underground"

**The Dark Castle**

Azure sat on his throne, he felt nothing anymore, he feared even if he killed the rangers it wouldn't help him feel anything, He got up from the throne and made his way to Vulkner

"So what's the word good doctor?"

Vulkner, stood in front of the 4 gauntlets "they are done"

"Good, now for a little pre game show"

Azure released a surge of black lightning into the crystal ball hovering above them

**Underground**

Toby followed behind Corrie, "So…uh Corrie….I uh, was wondering?"

"Wondering what?" she asked in a sweet innocent tone

"Maybe…uh after this, we could, go out to a movie or something"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah like a date?"

"sure sounds like fun, and besides your helping me get a diamond dragon, what could be more romantic"

They finally hit a dead end and found a closed gate, "uh was that there last time Corrie?"

"yeah, don't worry the monk and I made sure everything secure, before I left"

She held her morpher to the gate and soon the gate slowly opened, and Toby was nearly blinded by the glimmering dragon in front of them

It's entire body was covered by diamonds, it's face had no features, but it's 2 eyes were glowing yellow, it's arms and legs were bound by black smoke like chain

It kept trying to fight, but the chains kept pulling it back, "You ready Toby?"

"ready….It's Morphing Time" they both slammed on there morphers

"Alpha Green Ranger!"

" Chrysalis Blue Ranger!"

Toby summoned his Draco Blaster, he shot at the Chrysalis Dragon Zord's chains, once they faded away the dragon waved it's claws, sending a diamond filled tornado at Toby, he leaped back at started firing his Gatling Shots at the dragon's chest

The bullets bounced off of it, and it charged toward the opened gate, Corrie closed it, and shot her glowing spears at it, the attack merely bounced off, of the dragon

No matter what they threw at it, the dragon, shook it off, it glowed brightly and released a rush of glowing dust at them, Toby was slammed into the wall and fell to the ground

He slowly got back up, his Draco Blaster wasn't shooting, "Crap!, Corrie cover me" he opened the top of his blaster, and started working

**The Field **

A black vortex slowly opened and the large armored money climbed out of it, he had 2 blades tied to his wrist, his tail was covered in metallic plates

He screeched sending his message out to the world

Within moments the 4 rangers teleported in front of him fully morphed

He made another screeching and laughed as small black clones of him leaped out of his shadow and towards the rangers

The 4 rangers destroyed the small black monkeys, while the leader, kept screeching a making more until all 4of the rangers were overwhelmed, "Now to destroy you ranger RAWR!" he rolled up the right sleeve revealing the purple morpher

"It's Morphing Time!" the morpher released a surge of purple energy, but did not do anything else, "RAWR?"

He looked at the morpher then saw the black monkeys were all gone, "Oh NO!"

Marcus lifted his flame buster and charged at the monster, it's shock then turned to joy as he leaped out of way, he opened up his torso and pulled on the vest his master had given him

His body blew up turning into a large metallic gorilla, "RAWR!"

"Ready guys?"

The 4 rangers summoned there zords, then leaped into the MegaZord

The Alpha Force Mega Zord, swung it's blade at the armored gorilla, it bounced off then the gorilla swung it's mighty fist into the Zord, sending it flying and apart

"Where are you guys?"

**The Underground **

Corrie kept slashing at the Crystal Dragon Zord, Toby kept making the rapirs until the Draco Blast's mouth split into 4 halves which curled over the cannon

"Corrie back off!" he aimed the Draco Blaster

"ATOMIC BLAST!"

A large pink energy ball shot from the Draco Blaster, it hit the dragon in it's chest

The Large dragon, stopped and touched the spot it was hit in, the crystals around It crumbled in it's hand revealing it's glowing red heart

"Corrie NOW!"

Corrie pulled her morpher off her belt, and leaped right into the dragon's heart

**The Field**

The Lion Zord charged at the Gorilla, it knocked it right out of it's way, The Bear and Wolf Zords leaped onto it, clawing and biting, the Gorilla's tail curled around the Wolf Zord and slammed it to the ground

"RAWR!?" the 4 rangers looked and saw the large Chrysalis dragon with the 2 rangers approaching, Corrie drew her zord, and the dragon released the large blast of blue energy, the moment it hit the Gorilla, the monster was vaporized

"Whoa I did it Toby!"

"Yeah you did….Corrie"

**The Bistro-That Night**

The 5 rangers waited till Marcus stood in front of them with his mug of root beer in hand "I'd like to propose a toast to Corrie, you really saved our bacon today…and I am really glade your one of us"

"Here Here" Bobby raised his glass

Toby slowly approached the girl's table, "Hey…uh Corrie, can I talk to you?"

Corrie smirked and followed Toby outside

"So we won?"

"Yeah, Yeah we did Corrie, so uh I was wondering about our…uh…y'know our da….." Corrie pulled him into a kiss

"mmhmm" she pushed away and shyly smiled "So yeah I'll see ya tomorrow"

"Yeah….I….I uh….yeah" his entire face was now red, and Corrie giggled and left him by himself

**The Dark Castle**

The black vortex opened and the 3 shadows pulled the Monkey's arm to Azure, he ripped the Purple Dark Morpher off of it, "So our trial test failed, the morpher will not work on any of my monsters….looks like we'll need humans"


	11. The Dark Ranger Saga Part 1 Of 4

**The Dark Castle**

Azure sat on his throne and looked at his floating crystal ball, his plan to destroy those damn power rangers was nearly in fruition, all he needed was his 4 warriors

"My Rangers I Summon You!"

**The Blackwell Estate**

The Paramedics loaded the 3 bodies out of the Blackwell estate, Annabel was now the only living heir to her Grandfather's fortune, now all she had to do was play the hysteric daughter and all that money would be her's

A large black vortex opened under her feet sucked her underground

**Bayport Psychiatric Facility**

Ethan and Kyle sat across from each other, Ethan was a sociopath who was brought here after torturing his 2 little brothers, and Kyle was a schizophrenic who would go into violent psychotic rages

Both of them found comfort in each other, they enjoyed telling the other about the people they had hurt

"Hey Kyle you see that over there?"

They noticed the black portal opening, all the other patients were to hopped up on there meds to notice or care about it

The 2 walked to the vortex, "you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"after you" the 2 jumped through the portal

**The Dark Castle**

Azure watched as the 2 vortex released the 3 criminals, "where the hell am I?" Annabel looked around for a exit, but all the doors were sealed away

Kyle and Ethan marveled at the black castle, "This is awesome E"

"I know Kyle, so cool" 

Ethan turned to the blue armored man "So why did you bring us here?"

Azure held out his clawed finger, "Patience Ethan, we need to wait for our last member"

The last black vortex opened and 2 of the shadows pushed the gurney over to the rest of the criminals, one of them lifted the gurney upwards, the blond hair guy, had a face restraint over his mouth, his arms were bound in the straight jacket

Azure snapped his fingers and the shadows freed the boy, he dropped to the ground and slowly got up, he ripped the restraint off and revealed his jagged teeth.

"Now let's acquaint ourselves shall we?, I am your leader, my real name is unimportant, but your should know anyone who crosses me shall die, now who wants to introduce themselves first?"

None of the 4 said anything, "Well I guess I'll start by introducing Annabel here, Annabel Blackwell 5 minutes ago had become the single richest women in the world, she did this by pouring cyanide in the vents of her house, since Annabel is so smart she made sure she had a ironclad alibi for the crime"

Kyle smirked "nice one"

"Let's move to you Kyle, you viciously killed your father, and didn't spend a day in prison because of your schizophrenic tendency"

'Drew here, likes to eat people, we've got ourselves here a modern day Hannibal Lector"

Ethan stood up "look what does all of this have to do with your bringing us here?"

"I'm very glad you asked, your all will become my Dark Power Rangers"

He waved his hand and the 4 dark morpher appeared on the wrist

Kyle was given the Grey Dark Morpher

Ethan was given the Maroon Dark Morpher

Drew was given the Brown Dark Morpher

And finally Annabel was given the Purple Dark Morpher

Azure summoned the crystal ball "Now it's time to start my plan"

He struck the crystal with his black lightning

**The School**

Carly was barely paying any attention to the class, when here phone started ringing, she scurried out and fumbled the buttons "H…Hello?….oh hi Marcus…sure yeah I can get them together….yeah no prob"

She sent a text to Bobby, and headed toward the student council room and found Molly and her new boyfriend doing homework together, "Hey Molly we need to go to the 'place' you got that"

"Uh yeah uh sure Molly, I'll uh see ya there then"

She left the room and went outside to the court yard she found Toby and Corrie making out

"Uh guys?"

They broke apart and Toby looked at her, "What?"

"Marcus needs to see us….like right now"

**The Command Center**

The 5 rangers waited as Marcus arrived, he came in "Okay guys we have a problem"

He hit the monitor and revealed the large patch work monster "This is Patches, he is a slippery bastard, and if Davey released it then it means he's getting desperate"

"Let's go!" The 4 were getting ready to morph,

"Wait!"

He turned to Corrie, "I have a bad feeling, Corrie I need you to hang back just incase…can you do that?"

"Sure no prob" she walked over to Toby and pulled him into a kiss "We'll pick this up later"

"Yeah"

"Ready!?"

"Ready!"

"It's Morphing Time!"

"Alpha Black Ranger!"

"Alpha Green Ranger!"

"Alpha Pink Ranger!"

"Alpha Yellow Ranger!"

"Alpha Red Ranger!"

The 5 teleported out of the command center

**The Beach**

Patches waited till the 5 power rangers teleported in, "ahh if it ain't the power rangers, so good to see you all again"

He shot a black thread towards them, Marcus summoned his saber and cut the thread in mid air, "don't let him touch you"

He summoned his Flame Buster, and released a tornado of flames toward Patches, Bobby leaped in mid air with his Striker Axe, he slashed right through Patches, and the pieces of him dropped to the ground

"Well guys I don't know about you but that was way to ea….." the black threads shot from Patches body and reconnected his body together, Patches grabbed Bobby by the throat and connect his thread to Bobby's back

"What the"

"Crap" Marcus made his weapon disappear, Patches tossed Bobby to the side and moved at super speed toward the rest of the ranger

Toby moved in front and blasted him with the Draco Blaster "Toby No!"

Bobby started screaming in agony, as his suit started burning on the parts where Patches was hit

Marcus pulled Toby back "don't hit him again!"

"What why?"

"He's connected to Bobby we kill Patches and Bobby dies"

Patches laughed revealing his zipper teeth, "ready for round 2 rangers?"

"What should we do Marcus?" Marcus tapped his morpher and his Flame Buster was absorbed into his morpher replaced by a red diamond sword over Marcus's forearm

"You Called This The Combustion Blade?"

"Yeah, but like I said before it…"

"It's not fully tested I know" Marcus charged at Patches, and at the last moment slide underhim cutting the thread blowing it apart, and breaking the connection

Marcus leaped over to Bobby and ripped the cord out of his back, Bobby moaned softly, and Marcus dragged him back to the others

"the rest of you stay here, I'll finish this"

He summoned the Combustion Blade again and charged at Patches slashing at him, the moment he slashed through, Patches body blew up, each piece of his body burned until it was nothing but ashes

"And that kids, it's how it's done"

"whoa Boss that was awesome!"

"Thanks how ya feeling Bobby?"

"Good man…uh Boss?"

"What?"

"There!"

He pointed at the top of the rock wall to the 4 people looking down, Marcus noticed there angrily looks

"hey!…don't worry we got him!"

The 4 laughed and slammed on there morphers "It's Morphing TIME!"

The leaped off the wall in mid morph and slammed onto the ground on there two feet

"Dark Ranger Purple!"

"Dark Ranger Maroon!"

"Dark Ranger Brown!"

"Dark Ranger Grey!"

Marcus's helmet melted away "Hey always nice to meet new rangers, hey I'm Mac…." Kyle swung his Dark Saber at Marcus, Toby cut in between and there 2 Sabers caught each other,

"I take it your not our friendly never hood power rangers"

"What's your first clue Einstein?" Kyle kicked Toby, sending him flying Molly summoned her Sonic Boomer and shot at the Grey Ranger, but Maroon struck her from behind

Carly went to save her, and struck him with the bolts of lightning

Annabel summoned her black throne whip, She struck Marcus with it, and he was threw into the air then slammed into the ground, as he hit the ground he demorphed

Toby ran over and found the black throne tattoo growing up Marcus's neck, Toby opened his morpher and fiddled around then summoned his Draco Blaster, from the cannon a needle stuck out

"Now Marcus this is gonna hurt….allot" he stabbed the needle into Marcus's chest and watched as the green light released from his eyes, mouth and nose

Marcus then lost consciousness,

Molly, Carly, and Bobby faced the 4 Dark Rangers, Kyle summoned his dark grey cannon and stood in front of his team "Let Me Handle This"

He released the large blast, "Good Job now let's g…."

He started manically laughing and started releasing more blast "Die!…Diediediediediedie!"

"Stop Kyle this isn't part of the plan!" Kyle turned and punched Ethan in the face

"We're not suppose to kill them, yet we have to follow the plan"

"Oh the plan?…..yeah that's right…yeah I like the plan", The smoke cleared and Carly and Molly combined there 3 weapons to make the pink and yellow barrier, it dropped while Toby and Marcus ran over to them

He pulled out the small metallic sphere, the other 3 took out there's the pulled off the pins and leaped into the sky releasing the sphere's

The sphere released the large black cloud, which began swirling and forming the large monster, once it faded the half monster half machine appeared

It had a lion's head, with a metallic jaw, it had a ram's head on it's shoulder

Kyle laughed "we present you Power Posers to the Chimeratex!"

The large monster let out a sound shattering roar, Marcus tapped his morpher "Corrie send the Zords…." there was as static on the other line

"Corrie?…..Corrie!"

Toby tapped his morpher "Baby?…oh god guys we gotta go!"

**The Command Center**

The 5 rangers saw the Command Center sinking into the ground, Bobby and Toby tried keeping it up, Marcus demorphed and reached into his pocket he pulled the small black remote, he hit the button and the command center started rising again

The 5 ran in and found Corrie beaten and bloodied, Toby leaned in close, her lips were blue, she wasn't breathing, Toby started giving her mouth to mouth resuscitation

She started coughing, and fell unconscious

Marcus and Bobby ran down to the Zord's hanger and found they were all covered in black smoky chains

"Crap Who could have done this?"

"I don't know man" he noticed the chains seemed familiar

**The Underground**

The hooded man came into the bar, he approached the bar tender "I'm looking for a Dycen"

"never heard of him"

"Really because, I could have sworn I saw him walk in"

The bartender leaned close "listen kid, I'd recommend you leave before you get hur….." the black sword pierced his chest

"I'm no kid"

"Obviously" the hooded man turned and saw Dycen standing behind him

He was a tall man, with spiky black hair, he covered his face with a scarf and black metallic mask, he wore a black tank top with bandages covering his forearms

"What do you want mate?"

The hooded man laughed as he was engulfed by a black aura, Azure stood waiting for Dycen's reaction "So what does the great Azure want from a lowly bandit like me?"

"I heard you almost killed the blue ranger a year ago"

"That's right"

"I need you to help me kill **all** the rangers"

"hmmm…..sounds good mate"

The black vortex opened under his feet sucking them both into the portal


	12. The Dark Ranger Saga Part 2 Of 4

**The Command Center**

The 5 rangers stood around the unconscious Corrie, her skin was pale and her lips blue, Dozu floated above her, Marcus gave Toby a look

"You ready Dozu?"

"Yes, but it will take time", Dozu's entire body lit up and vanished into Corrie's body,

"Hey Toby, we shou…" Toby teleported out of the command center

**The Beach**

Kyle rolled up his sleeves, he hated waiting for this plan, Azure had ordered them not to attack the ranger till there Mole revealed themselves

"HEY!" Kyle looked up and saw Toby approaching him with his Draco Blaster

"Whoa Eienstein finally grew some balls, but whatcha gonna do?…I know you won't kill me"

"Guess Again" he released the large green blast

Kyle tried to fall back, and screamed in agony as the blast hit his left leg

Kyle grabbed his bloodied burnt leg, "You bastard!…you can't do this, you're a good guy?"

"That was before you bastards attacked my girlfriend"

Kyle started laughing, "Oh you don't know who your messing with nerd", Dycen appeared out of the thin air, he shot a black chain from his hands, they wrapped around Toby and sent him crashing into the ground

"Who the hell are you?" Kyle tried backing away, but screamed as the pain shot through his leg

Dycen picked him up, and the 2 vanished

Toby eventually broke from the chains, his morpher started beeping, "What!?….fine I'll be right there"

**The School**

Bobby leaned against the school walls, he saw Toby stomp over to him "What do you want Bobby?"

"The Boss sent me to stop you from doing this"

"Doing what?"

"oh I don't know attacking the Dark Ranger's for one, listen man attacking them isn't gonna make Corrie any better"

"They nearly killed her"

"Man listen Marcus thinks that was there plan, I mean look at you man, your giving into your dark side, that's just what they want"

"Maybe your ri….Look Out" Toby tackled Toby to the ground narrowly missing the black thorn whip, the 2 stood back up fully morphed

"Ready to join your geek girlfriend?"

"Screw you" he aimed his Draco Blaster, and released the Gatling shots, Annabel leaped out of the streams of fire

Annabel struck the whip again, this time Bobby cut it with his Striker Axe, Toby released the large green blast knocking Annabel into the wall

Toby held his Blaster at Annabel, "you really don't learn do you?"

"Azure never said we couldn't maim you….Drew now"

Drew leaped from behind and struck Toby in the back with his Dark Saber, Bobby turned to slash at him, Ethan tackled Bobby

Bobby summoned his Repel Cannon, he shot the black ball toward Ethan, he swung his Dark Saber and sliced the black ball in half

**The Mountains**

Azure waited as Dycen and Kyle teleported in, "How'd your little Plan go Kyle?"

"How the fuck do you think it went!" Kyle's leg was becoming infected, Azure approached and dug his sharp clawed hand into the dying leg

Kyle started screaming as the blue armor grew over his burnt leg, "arrgh….what…the hell did you do?"

"I save your leg….unless you want me to take it off"

"N…No I'll get use to it"

Azure summoned his crystal ball and struck it with the black lightning the 3 Dark Rangers appeared through the vortex

"Did it work?"

"Yeah it did those power dorks will be here any minute"

The 5 rangers teleported in, Azure walked in front of his Dark Rangers, "Why brother what brings you all here?"

"You know what we're doing here Davey"

"Let's begin then" he shot the surge of lightning right into Marcus sending his brother into the sky, Bobby and Ethan locked there sabers together

Molly and Carly tired holding back both Annabel and Drew

Toby and Kyle both started shooting at each other, neither side was able to beat the other, Dycen watched and waited

He created a small black energy ball in his hands, he focused on where Azure planted his Mole, and shot the sphere to locate it

Dycen shot 5 black chains at the rangers, he bound all 5 of them, and dropped them at Azure's feet, the chains tightened and they demorphed

"What are you gonna do kill us 'Davey'?"

Azure groaned at that stupid nickname his brother had given him, "No we'll give do something much worse"

"HEY!" the 5 looked up and saw Corrie teleporting in, Toby was shocked

"Corrie run you can't beat them all!"

She looked confused "no Toby I wasn't planning on beating them", she ripped her morpher from her neck, and slammed it on her wrist, it released black static and reformed into a blue Dark Morpher

"Oh god no…." Toby was shocked

Corrie approached Azure, "Hey baby miss me?"

Azure laughed and ripped the chains from the rangers "See brother I don't have to kill you, it would be much sweeter having someone you all trusted kill you"

"w…was any of it real?"

Corrie looked at Toby and started evilly giggling "no you idiot, my heart only belongs to Azure here, oh and how you all fell for my him killing my daddy story, I did that myself, couldn't stand that generous bastard, y'know he was gonna leave me with nothing, he was giving all our money away!….so I did something about it"

"Then I found her, and gave her the first Dark Morpher"

"Oh…and Toby thanks for freeing my Zord" she slammed on her morpher

"Dark Ranger Blue!" her ranger suit appeared, she then tapped on her morpher again and the Chrysalis Dragon Zord flew in and Corrie leaped on it's head

"Oh and my pretty little zord isn't what it looks like either" she laughed and the crystal face of the dragon zord cracked open revealing a pure black face with 2 circular red yes, it's mouth was jagged

"Meet the Chrysalis Gargoyle Zord"

The Gargoyle opened it's mouth and shot a black energy blast at the rangers

When the dust settled, the 5 rangers stood in the now gigantic crater, "Ready Guys?"

"Ready!"

They slammed on there morphers and there zords teleported in

"Alpha Force Mega Zord!"

The 4 remaining Dark Rangers watched at the large Megazord faced the Gargoyle Zord, Azure cracked his hand "what are you 4 waiting for she needs your help" he waved his fist and the 4 rangers turned into energy and were drawn into the Gargoyle Zord, Corrie then turned to energy and was absorbed as well. it started cracking and soon molded into a Chrystal like knight

"Dark Knight Mega Zord!"

The 2 zords slammed into each, Marcus stepped away from the command console "Toby take over I'm gonna end this now"

He leaped out of the zord, and towards Azure and Dycen

"Davey, let's stop this"

"Why would I want to stop this brother I'm already 'to far gone' right?"

"Davey that was….I thought you were killing innocent people"

"and now that you realize I didn't, you think we can be a happy family again?"

Marcus demorphed and held out his hand "I'm willing to try if you are Davey"

Azure stepped closer to his brother, Marcus went to hug him, Azure released a barrage of black lightning, Marcus laid screaming on the ground

"Learn one thing before you die brother….I'm not Davey anymore"

"M….It's…..Morphing….TIME!"

His ranger suit appeared "Flame Buster Z-Gear!" he slammed the blade into Azure, then a vortex of fire consumed him, when it cleared Azure had his dark blade in his hand "This is the end brother!"

The 2 fought with everything they had, as did there rangers, Azure locked his blade with Marcus's "NOW!"

Dycen created another black energy ball, he focused on Marcus and shot it toward him

Marcus tackled into Azure, and went flying as the blast missed him and hit at Azure's feet

Azure fell through the vortex, he screamed as he held on

Marcus ran over and grabbed Azure's hand "Davey hold on!"

"What are you doing you fool…..just let me go!"

"No Davey I'm not letting you go again"

"your brother is dead just accept it!"

The ground started collapsing and finally gave in under Marcus, both men fell through the vortex, as soon as they did it closed behind them leaving a huge hole in the ground

The 4 Alpha Rangers and the 5 Dark Rangers leaped out of there Megazords

"What Happened!" Corrie held her blade against Dycen's throat

"you all want to know why Azure hired me?….well it's because I can open dimensional portals, he wanted me to get rid of the red ranger forever"

Toby held his saber to Dycen's neck as well "Why?"

"can't say"

Molly lightly pushed Toby out of the way and held her saber to Dycen's waist "tell us or I cut it off"

'Fine Fine, Marcus is Azure's weakness, as long as he's alive, there still a small spark of good in Azure, so he wanted me to seal Marcus way in the one place good can't exist"

"where?"

"A realm of Darkness"

"bring them back!"

"Can't even if I wanted to….I can make portals to, but to get back, one would need the power to do that"

"and I'm guessing you don't?"

"right, plus now that our plan has blown up in our faces, Azure is now gone forever as well"

**The Dark Zone**

The Dark Vortex, opened in the sky and Marcus and Davis crashed to the ground, Azure's armor melted off of him once he made it to the ground, "ow my head!…wait why is my head?….NO!" he looked at his pale, weak human hands….all his power was gone…he was human again

And next to him his brother was knocked out…..Davis had only one thing left to do


	13. The Dark Ranger Saga Part 3 Of 4

**The Command Center**

"Come guys we need to keep looking!" Toby and the other rangers tore apart the command center searching for anything to make a portal so they could save Marcus

"What are you children doing?" the Dozu appeared above them

"We need to save Marcus, he and Azure fell through some portal, now there gone and we need to find them"

"Hmm where did the portal lead to?"

"We don't know?"

"Hmm a moment" he vanished, and the others kept looking around

"Yo Tobes I think I found something" everyone ran to the super computer and saw the files, Toby shoved Bobby out of the way and typed away

"Yeah I found it" he hit the button and the 3 pillars around the computer lit up and created a hologram of a younger Davis in his blue ranger suit without his helmet

"hi everybody, if your watching this it means something or someone has sent one of the rangers to the Dark Zone"

All of them were shocked but Davis continued "it all started about a year ago, when my friend Kit and I were running late after detention, as usual Marcus was pissed about my lateness's"

**2 Years Ago**

"Come Kit hurry up, I gotta get home!"

Kit laughed "You gotta chill Davis, your brother can wait man"

"No man Marcus is nuts he'll kill me, bring me back, then kill me again"

Kit laughed as the 2 ran out of the school, they stopped as Dycen leaped in front of them

"Blue Ranger it's time to die!" Kit stood in front of Davis with his playful smile

"Me?….nah man I'm the red ran…oh shit!" Davis pushed him out of the way as Dycen shot a black ball of energy at him

The ball struck right at Davis's feet and opened into a large vortex

Kit was the first to fall through followed by Davis

**Now**

"That Dycen guy was a low level creep back then, and we still haven't caught him, but either way back to my story, Kit and I fell through and for the next month it was survival of the fittest"

**2 Years Ago**

The vortex shot the 2 boys out Davis and Kit looked around, the sky was pitch black, the ground was grey, "Okay Davis I know what you do outside of school is your thing but….why the hell did that guy think you were a power ranger?"

Davis was still staring at the sky, when Kit noticed the blue watch on his arm "Is that a morpher?"

"…yeah" Davis looked around 'Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Loud footsteps were approaching and Davis turned to see a large group of black demons approaching "Kit stay back…..It's Morphing TIME!"

His body was engulfed in a bright blue light "Alpha Blue Ranger!"

He summoned his ranger saber and cut through the swarm of demons, finally he got to the leader, his saber disappeared and the large blue cannon appeared "Proto Cannon"

He shot at the leader and it faded away

"Power Down" the suit vanished, Kit approached one of the dead demons and grabbed one of there swords

"come and handy huh?"

"Yeah let's go"

"Go Where Davis?"

He looked up and noticed lights coming from one of the mountain tops, "We need to head there, maybe we'll fine our way home there"

Kit marveled at his sword "Okay man let's go"

**The Command Center-Davis's Room**

Carly looked all around Davis's room, she found nothing that could have been used as a portal or anyway to bring Marcus back

"Huh?" she noticed a black cuff on the floor near his bed, she had lost it last year, and now it was here "Weird"

She came out of the room and saw Bobby leaning back in the chair eating popcorn, while Toby and Molly were fixing up the 3 pillars

"Find anything Carly?"

"No nothing"

The hologram turned back on Davis this time was holding the cuff in his hand, Carly looked at the one now on her arm

"So Kit and I fought our way until we made it to the mountain"

**2 Years Ago**

"C'mon Kit hurry it up!"

Davis was easily climbing as Kit was having trouble, "Give me 'huff' a break man!"

Kit kept climbing slowly following behind Davis until eventually the 2 made there way to the top of the mountain, "We did it!"

"Yeah" they saw the swirling rainbow vortex "Yeah ready man?"

"Yeah man I'm ready to go home" the 2 entered the vortex which faded behind them once they entered

"Whoa" they looked around and found the 5 glowing torches around them Davis sighed "I guess we're not heading home anytime soon"

Davis approached the blue torch, he could feel the Zord on the other side "I summon your power"

The Zord refused to come out, "Please we need to get home and….."

**Now**

"Error….Error….Command Center Under Attack

Toby opened the security camera and saw the Dark Rangers outside, "well looks like it's a good time to try out our new defense systems" he stated typing away

**Outside**

3 turrets grew out from the command center wall and started firing at the 5 Dark Rangers, Kyle summoned his cannon and blasted a hole through the center wall

"Now let's party….after you Corrie", Corrie drew her sword and released a light spear toward the wall,

"Come on Power Posers Come Fight US!"

The 4 rangers teleported out of the Command Center, Toby stood in front "Ready!?"

"Ready!"

"It's Morphing Time!"

The 4 lights shined brightly

"Alpha Green Ranger!"

"Alpha Black Ranger!"

"Alpha Yellow Ranger!"

"Alpha Pink Ranger!"

"Divide and Conquer Guys!" the 3 rangers teleported toward there enemies

**The Mountains**

Bobby and Ethan slammed into the mountain grounds, "You stupid rangers think we need to be together to kill you!"

"Doesn't Matter…..Striker Axe!" he grabbed his axe and ran at Ethan at Super Speed, Ethan summoned his Dark saber and slashed at Bobby, cutting his shoulder and sending him slamming to the ground in super speed

Ethan kicked Bobby, and held his saber at Bobby's neck

**The Beach**

Molly and Annabel slashed at each other with there sabers in mid air, finally they landed, "Oh I'm gonna enjoy cutting that pretty face"

Molly summoned her Sonic Boomer and shot at Annabel, the purple ranger leaped away and summoned her Thorn Whip, she struck at Molly, The whip struck and wrapped around her legs, slamming her into the water

**The Woods**

The vortex opened and Kyle went flying out of the vortex, Carly jumped out with her Thunder Striker, Kyle laughed and summoned his cannon "Oh I'm gonna love this one" he shot at her

**The Command Center**

Toby had his saber and his Draco Blaster ready, Drew and Corrie were both on the offensive

He aimed the blaster at Drew, and blasted at him, Drew dodged the blaster and swung his saber at Toby, Toby blocked it with his own Saber,

Corrie saw her shot and blasted at both of the rangers with her light spear, the large explosion sent Drew flying, Corrie kneeled next to him the explosion had knocked him out

"Good for nothing", the smoke had cleared and Toby was protected by a large green force field, Dozu floated behind him

"Thanks for the assist Dozu"

"No problem Toby, now go get her!"

"Yeah!"

He charged at Corrie with his saber, She leaped back and shot at him with the 5 light spears, Toby blasted her with his Draco Blasters Gatling gun

Corrie blocked the shots with her sword, she landed on her feet and tapped her morpher the Chrysalis Gargoyle Zord flew in, Corrie leaped on top of it's head "Ready Toby!"

The Gargoyle shot the large black ball towards him

**The Mountains**

Ethan swung his saber into the air, he was gonna kill Bobby once and for all, "HEY!" suddenly his sword grew to heavy to move, his arm was stuck in the air

Molly kept her Magno Thruster aimed right at Ethan, "How bout you pick on someone who isn't knocked out" she tapped the Thruster and repelled Ethan

She ran over to Bobby, "Bobby are you okay?"

"mhm" she threw his arm over her neck, and tapped her morpher

The 2 teleported out

**The Woods**

Kyle pinned Carly to a tree, "I know the boss told us not to kill you….but I think it's alright now that he's dead"

He summoned his Dark Saber and slowly lifted towards her neck, "YO!" Kyle turned to Molly and Bobby with there super weapons ready, Kyle started laughing manically

"OH now I get to kill 3 rangers for the price of 1"

He blasted at them with his cannon, Bobby dodged it and slammed his axe into the ground shooting 5 spikes of earth toward Kyle, the moment they hit him he was shot by Molly's Sonic Boomer

Carly picked herself up "Thanks guys"

"No prob Carls….let's go" they teleported out of the woods

**The Command Center**

The gigantic crater laid in front of the Command Center, Toby's suit was torn, his helmet was shatter, blood poured from his mouth

The Gargoyle hovered a few feet above the crater, Corrie evilly giggled as Toby laid dying, the 3 other rangers teleported in the crater, Bobby and Molly lifted Toby up, he was barely conscious

The Gargoyle shot another black ball of energy at the crater

To Be Continued


	14. The Dark Ranger Saga Part 4 Of 4

**The Dark Zone**

"OW my head!" Marcus slowly got up, he noticed his head was bandaged up, "Where am I?"

The last thing he remembered was trying to save Davis from falling into the black hole, then everything blacked out

"Davey!" Davis was gone, Marcus was alone in this strange place, he listened around something fast was approaching , he grabbed at his morpher

"It's Morphing Time!…Alpha Red Ranger!" 3 large black wolves covered in bones charged at him, he leaped back "Flame Buster!"

He slammed at the wolves, the flames covered them, the wolves body melted into a black liquid like substance, they molded together and the formed a black armored knight

"Prepare to die Red Ranger!" the knight swung it's blade knocking Marcus into the ground and De Morphing!

Marcus looked up as the knight lifted it's sword in the air, "HEY!" a spear flew right into the knights chest, Marcus looked and saw Davis with a sword and another spear

"No body kills Marcus but me!"

He leaped over and slashed the knights arm off, He then stabbed the other spear into the knights head, it melted and faded away

Davis helped Marcus up "You okay Mac?"

"Yeah but, how did you do that?"

"Been here before, takes a certain type of weapon to destroy them"

"What are they?"

"Demons, all of them were sealed here, as were the other Mega Zords"

"What Zords?"

"The Legends Zord"

"NO Way!" Marcus was shocked the zords had been sealed away 100's of years ago, they were my far the most powerful zords in existence

"Wait Davey what do you mean you've been here before?"

"remember the month I went missing, you told everyone I ran away?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I didn't, Dycen sent Kit and me here"

"wait Kit?…..he still missing"

"No not missing he refused to come home, he hated his home"

"So he's still here?"

"Doubt it, probably dead the demons had a taste for human flesh"

"Do you know how we're getting home?"

"maybe, the first time I used one of the zords to get me home, maybe they can do it again"

"Lead the way then Davey"

Davis slammed down on his morpher as did Marcus

"Alpha Red Ranger!"

"Alpha Blue Ranger!"

The 2 brothers followed the rainbow light in the sky and ran through

**The Black Cave**

The cloaked figure approached the 3 black wolves, they whimpered as his glowing green eye shot a beam at there feet

"You have failed me and allowed the rangers to get away…..now I must take matters into my own hands"

He faded away from the wolves

**The Bottom Of The Mountain **

Marcus looked up and saw the rainbow lights at the top of the mountain, "So Davis I was wondering?"

"What?"

"When we get back….are you"

"When we get back home Marcus, we will be enemies again, and I won't hesitate to kill you….now let's go"

"HEY!" both rangers turned to see Kit running towards them, "oh my god Davis your back!"

"uh yeah, but Kit how are you still?….ya know?"

"Alive?….well that's the beauty of it my friend" Kit rolled up his sleeve and revealed a large arm band with a green crystal on it

"I run this place now"

"You what?"

"Yeah, and it let's me do this" the crystal lit up, and 3 black lions appeared "I can summon and manipulate any of these demons"

"wow that's amazing"

Marcus studied Kit, "So you've been here for 2 years as King of The Demons?"

"Exactly…and also" he tapped the gem and suddenly a bright green light engulfed him, when it faded he appeared in a ranger suit with glowing green gems covering it

"I'm a ranger guys"

Davis was amazed he looked his old friend over "Wow this is really something Kit, it you want you could join my team back home"

Kit laughed "Oh no sorry buddy non of us are going back home"

"What!" Marcus and Davis both were shocked but Kit kept laughing then summoned a gem sword,

"You see my powers might be great here…..but there finite, I need more power and the only way to get it, is to take your morpher"

Both brothers summoned there ranger sabers "Over our dead bodies"

"Oh I can live with that 'Davey'"

He released a surge of lightning towards them, Davey blocked it with his saber, he swung his sword and redirected the lightning, Kit was blasted backwards,

He laughed and charged with his sword toward Marcus, there swords caught together, Davis summoned his Proto Cannon

"Mac break!" Marcus kicked off of Kit and flipped backwards into the air, Davis pulled the trigger and shot at Kit, the blast made him vanquish

"Power Down"

Both rangers's suit melted away "C'mon Mac we gotta hurry"

"Right!"

**The Top Of The Mountain **

Marcus and Davis finally climbed to the very top and Marcus was blown away with the sight, the mountain led them to a a realm filled with zords

Davis approached the large blue 3 headed dog zord "Cerberus I need your help again, my brother and I need to go home"

The zord started growling at him, Marcus approached "What did it say?"

"It won't help us, it said it could sense the darkness in my heart "

Marcus looked around and saw the largest zord, it was a large golden dragon, with statues of rangers molded into it

"What is this?"

Davis turned to it "It's the Omni Zord, one of the most power zords in creation, the ancient rangers had to seal it away because of what the cost of it was"

"What was ir?"

"Dunno"

Davis looked around as did Marcus, he noticed the large red titan zord, the yellow Mermaid Zord, the Black Hydra Zord

And finally The Green Draco Zord, Marcus raised his morphed to it "Hey Draco Zord, my names Marcus, I'm the Red Alpha Ranger, and I need to get back to my team…..can you help m…..arrgh!"

The energy blast hit Marcus sending him flying into the ground, Kit charged towards Davis with his sword ready

Davis summoned his saber and the 2 started swinging there blades at each other

"Face it 'Davey' you can't beat me"

"Oh?….." suddenly Davis's suit was engulfed in black energy, when it faded he was in his Azure armor and held the large dark blade, he slammed it downward and knocked Kit to the ground

Marcus leaped to the top of the Draco Zord, "Come on Davey!"

Azure looked at his brother "**Right!**"

Azure hopped onto the Draco Zord's shoulder

"Time to go!"

**The Command Center**

The Gargoyle Zord shot the black blast of energy toward the crater, the blast vanished through a green vortex

The Draco Zord climbed out of the vortex with Marcus and Azure riding it

"Ready Draco Zord!"

"RAWR!"

Azure leaped off the zord as both dragon's charged towards each others

Marcus leaped off and approached the 4 rangers "You guys okay?"

The 2 girls ran over and hugged him, Bobby and Toby were shocked "It's good to see you again Mac"

"yeah good to be back….by the way Toby I got a gift for ya Toby" he tapped his morpher, and Toby's lit up

"I now present you with your Draco zord"

"Thanks boss…" he tapped his morpher and the Draco charged into the a knight form "Draco Knight MegaZord!"

The 4 Dark Ranger teleported in, and then merged into the Chrysalis Dragon Zord,

"Dark Knight Mega Zord!"

The 2 Mega Zord fought as Marcus and Azure faced each other

"Come Davey, you were so close to being free, come on brother" he offered his hand to his brother. Azure waved his hand and released a surge of black lighting toward Marcus, it sent him flying backwards, Bobby charged toward Azure and slammed his axe against Azure's shoulder

"ARRGH!" Molly and Carly attacked him with his super weapons

Toby stood on top of the Draco Knight Zord, "Ready?"

"RAWR!"

The Knight pulled his sword into the air and charged at the Dark Knight Zord, slashing it and ejected the 5 Dark Rangers from the Gargoyle

They fell to the ground at Azure's feet

Marcus approached his brother "c'mon Davey, it's 5 against 1 let's just cut our losses and give up"

Azure laughed and summoned a black portal "This isn't over brother"

The 6 Dark Rangers disappeared into the portal

**The Dark Castle-Midnight**

Azure sat in his throne, Corrie sat on one of the arms "I'm so glade your okay handsome"

"Leave me alone Corrie"

"But baby I….." Azure waved his hand and Corrie vanished from the room, The door melted and Corrie was locked out of the room

"Wow he's pretty pissed ain't he" Corrie turned to see Dycen behind her

"So your little plan failed huh?"

Dycen chuckled to himself "and what plan was that girl?"

"please, you really think we didn't see you aim your portal at Azure"

"That was a accident"

"Riiight"

"So it was that obvious?"

"Yes…..maybe you need a partner to help you take over"

He leaned over to her until she was against the wall, her helmet melted away, she pulled down his scarf revealing his mouth with 2 scars over them, "Let's seal it with a kiss"


End file.
